Final Flight
by BobDL
Summary: Final Flight: Starbuck is missing, Adama grows old, and the Fleet finally! makes it to Earth.
1. Final Flight Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Battlestar Galactica is a property of Glenn Larson and Universal Pictures. No profit or remuneration is sought by the author. This story is solely intended for the enjoyment of the readers. All characters not original to Battlestar Galactica are from the imagination of the author and are not meant to resemble real persons. Ships and technologies not original to Battlestar Galactica are also from the imagination of the author and are not meant to resemble those from other stories or real situations.

Note: for clarity and the sanity of the author narrative use of dimensions use the metric (SI) system.

I want to give special thanks to those who have provided constructive comments. I also want to thank those readers are kind enough to leave reviews. I appreciate all of you very much.

That all said, please enjoy the story.

BobDL

**Battlestar Galactica**

**Final Flight**

"_Carry on my wayward son,_

_There'll be peace when you are done._

_Lay your weary head to rest,_

_Now don't you cry no more."_

_Kansas_

Chapter 1 – Exodus Yahren 1 – Earth Year 1979

_Adama's Journal: With the recent detection and destruction of the lone Cylon Baseship last secton, I am both relieved and worried. Relieved that maybe the Cylon menace is now finally behind us, and worried that the Cylons will somehow use the loss of their ship as another point of reference in their pursuit of the Fleet. But, we are so far away from Cylon that it will take sectons for them to notice the loss and react. By that time we will be a long distance from here._

_Apollo's discovery of transmissions on the Gamma frequency has not led us to any conclusions. Are they from Earth or some other civilization? Are they old or new? We don't know. Dr. Wilker is continuing to investigate after the signal booster was installed in the Celestial Dome._

_In the meantime, Baltar, per our agreement has been exiled on one of the habitable planets in the nearby systems. If the Cylons ever come this way again I hope that he will not be able to contact them and again become a threat to us._

_The course to Earth that the beings on the Ship of Lights gave to us via Apollo leads us out of our galaxy. Ahead of us is a small expanse of empty space, after which we will enter another, much larger, galaxy. We have spent the last secton on the worlds of this system gathering fuel and supplies to sustain us until after we are across the void. We even salvaged some of the remains of the Cylon ships. How much longer our voyage will last I don't know._

After finishing his log entry Adama glanced at the time readout on his computer. _I have to get to the Bridge_, he said to himself after noting that only minutes were left on the countdown for departure. He rose from his desk, exited his quarters and walked the short distance from there to the bridge. Like on all human warships, his quarters were located in close proximity to the bridge to allow rapid access there in case his presence there was urgently needed.

A minute later Adama entered the bridge. He saw Colonel Tigh standing next to Omega's command console and walked over to join him. "Commander," Tigh began when he noticed Adama approaching, "you are here just in time. There is only a centon and a half left until departure."

"Thank you, Tigh" he replied. "What's the status of the Fleet?"

"All ships are in formation and are counting down to the departure time. I was concerned that the mining ship would not make it back but they have just rendezvoused with the foundry ship."

"Thirty microns, Commander," Omega announced.

"I am glad they spent that extra time on that Tylium deposit," Tigh said. "All the ships of the Fleet have been refueled during our stay in this system. Now we can resume our journey. The extra fuel will allow is to take an evasive departure course in case the Cylons investigate what happened here."

"Ten microns, Commander," Omega reported, "Nine...Eight...Seven..."

"All ships are powering up their drives, Commander," Tigh announced.

"Five..."

"Thank you, Tigh"

"Three...Two..."

"Ahead Slow!" Adama ordered.

"All ships answering, ahead slow, and are on course," Omega reported. "Fleet formation is holding."

"Very well," Adama replied. "Accelerate to fleet standard speed when ready."

Two hundred and twenty lights flared in the darkness as the Fleet departed from their stay in the unnamed solar system. The flaring drives could not be seen by the lone resident of one of the planets, but he knew that the Fleet was departing. He was told of the time by his last visitors, the Colonial Security Force members and Warriors that guarded him while a small dwelling was built for him by some technicians the secton before.

"One day, Adama," Baltar said as he looked towards the evening sky in the general direction of the Fleet, "I will hold your fate in my hand and I will crush you! I'll not be here forever!"

"Tigh," Adama began, "we'll be entering the void space soon and there will not be any spatial bodies to help conceal us for several sectares. I want extra patrols sent out to our trailing sectors."

"Yes, sir, let me check the duty roster." Tigh walked over to a computer terminal, pulled up the patrol duty roster, and studied it for a moment. "Adama, I can reshuffle this a bit and have extra patrols sent out."

"Send them out immediately," Adama ordered. "We have stayed in this system too long for my comfort. The Cylons could have a baseship on their way here at this moment."

"I'll alert the pilots," Tigh replied.

A short time later, Tigh entered Blue squadron's ready room. "Attention!" one of them yelled. The warriors jumped to their feet and stood at attention.

"At ease," Tigh ordered. "The Commander has ordered increased patrols until further notice. Here is the revised roster." Tigh handed the roster sheets to one of the warriors. "As you were," Tigh ordered and then left the room.

Most of the warriors scrambled to get a look at the new roster. "Starbuck, you just lost your day off!" one pilot said before another posted the sheets on the bulletin board.

"Frack!" Starbuck said while trying look at the roster through the other pilots.

"You are flying with Apollo again," another warrior said. "He just lost his day off too!"

"You better get ready in a hurry, Starbuck," Boomer said. "You're scheduled to launch in a centar."

Just then Apollo entered the ready room. "Let's go Starbuck." All business as usual, Apollo grabbed his flight gear from his locker and left the room. Starbuck gave everyone a flabbergasted look, raced to his locker, grabbed his flight gear, and ran out the door.

In the Alpha launch bay Apollo and Starbuck were sitting in their Vipers following their preflight checklist with the bridge flight controller.

"External Power...Check."

"Instrumentation Test...Check."

"Fuel status...Full."

"Life Support...Check."

"Energizer Start...Engaged. All energizers are active."

"Switch to internal power...Switching...Internal power on."

"Transmitting vector coordinates...Received and recorded."

Apollo and Starbuck then waved at their respective ground crewmen who disconnected the external power and fueling lines and made their way to the launch crew shelter.

"Viper probe, you may launch when ready."

"Launch!" Apollo ordered.

Apollo and Starbuck then pressed the turbo button on their control sticks. With their engines blazing in full power, they rocketed down their launch tubes into the vacuum of space. After clearing the fleet vicinity, the two pilots changed course to follow their first vector and accelerated to one-fourth light speed.

"Starbuck," Apollo began, "this is a long mission. We'll need to conserve our support systems. Activate your cryo-sleep systems and set it to release you in six centares."

"Activating cryo-sleep systems," Starbuck replied. "See you in six." The cryo-sleep systems on both ships released their knockout gasses and then reduced the temperatures on board the two Vipers to a few degrees above absolute zero.

Six hours later, the life support system in Apollo's Viper activated its wake up cycle. A few minutes later Apollo was aware enough to look out his window. He looked towards where Starbuck's ship should be and did not see it.

"What the...?" Apollo muttered.

He looked down at his scanner. It did not show Starbucks Viper. "Starbuck, what is your location," he called out over the radio. There was no answer.

"Starbuck, this is not funny! Where are you?"

The gentle whisper of the radio is all he heard. Apollo ran his engines up to maneuvering power and slewed his fighter around so that the powerful forward arc of his scanners could search in all directions. It showed nothing in range that could be Starbucks fighter.

_Frack, Starbuck_, Apollo thought to himself. _Now I have to abort the mission to look for your sorry astrum_. Apollo reached down to activate his tight-beam radio and coded a message back to the Galactica. "Sleep cycle ended - Starbuck missing - no enemy detected - aborting mission - will search reverse vectors." After he transmitted the message, Apollo reversed course and made his way back to the Galactica.

The Galactica flight controllers received Apollo's message a short while later. Rigel was on duty now and forwarded the message to Flight Officer Omega. Since both Commander Adama and Colonel Tigh were asleep he chose to wake Colonel Tigh.

"Athena, take over here. Starbuck is missing. I'm going to inform Colonel Tigh."

"Yes sir." Athena sat down at Omega's station and reviewed the message from Apollo. Her romance with Starbuck was long over, yet she felt her chest tightening up. _May the Lord protect you, Starbuck_, she silently prayed.

"Colonel Tigh, this is Omega. One of our pilots is missing." Omega said loudly to the door to Tigh's quarters.

"What's that?" Tigh sleepily replied.

"Starbuck went missing while on patrol," Omega said a bit louder. He then repeated Apollo's message.

"Go back to the bridge and put a rescue shuttle on standby," Tigh said. "I'll be there in a few centons. I'll also inform the Commander."

"Yes sir."

After Tigh dressed he went down the hall to the Commander's quarters and repeated Omegas message. "Commander, this is Tigh."

"Tigh?" Adama replied through the closed door. "Come in."

Tigh opened the door slightly and saw Adama lying on his bed with a small light on rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Sir, Apollo reported that Starbuck has gone missing while on patrol. No Cylons were detected in his area. I'm assuming some mechanical failure. I'm going to the bridge to organize a search. You sleep. I'll let you know if we find anything."

"Very well Tigh, find him." Adama returned to bed fully knowing that he could trust Colonel Tigh to conduct the search. He knew that he would not sleep much knowing that one of his most accomplished, yet somewhat troublesome, pilots was missing, but he resolved himself to at least rest a few more hours before relieving Tigh on the bridge.

"Good night, Sir."

Tigh arrived on the bridge a few minutes later. "Omega, what is the status of Apollo's patrol?"

"Apollo has aborted his mission and is returning on his departure vector. He is searching for Starbuck on his way back. I have alerted a rescue shuttle crew per your order."

"Very well, detail six pilots from the alert force for search and patrol duties. Have them leave immediately. Two are to search Apollo's original patrol vectors and the other four are to search the parallel vectors. The central two are to continue to his patrol area. The rest are to return. Then call up six more pilots to join the alert force. As soon as any hint of Starbuck is detected, dispatch the rescue shuttle to that location. What is Apollo's time of return?"

Omega checked his computer terminal for Apollo's telemetry. "He should be back in eight centares. He is returning at a slower speed due to his search activity."

"Adama should be up by then," Tigh said to himself. Tigh then sat in the Commander's bridge chair and began to monitor the search activity. Within minutes, six more Vipers were speeding through space.

A few hours later, Apollo rendezvoused with the central two members of the search team near the halfway point of his return. "Did you find anything?"

"No Apollo," Greenbean replied. "We scanned a pretty wide area on the way here following your ion trails. One of the trails just stopped 2000 metrics from here. We searched that area and found nothing. Jolly and I are taking over your patrol area. The other guys are continuing to search this area. If they find anything they'll call it in."

"Very well, transmit your vectors to me," Apollo ordered. "I'll search outside the zone you scanned as I return."

At ship's morning a weary Adama got up, dressed, and made his way to the bridge for his shift at about the same time Apollo was returning. "Tigh, what is the status of the search?" Adama asked.

"The search team was able to follow Apollo and Starbuck's ion trails. Starbuck's ended abruptly, about 4 million metrics from here. That area has been searched but they found nothing. Not even debris."

"That is odd," Adama remarked. "Starbuck might have turned off his energizers and drifted for a few centons, reactivated them and flown somewhere. But why would he do so and even if he did, the search teams would have detected his new ion trail. Tigh, were there any reports of a lone Viper landing on one of the other ships of the Fleet?"

"No, Sir."

"Apollo is landing now, Commander," the current flight officer said.

"Have him report here immediately," Adama ordered.

Apollo landed his fighter and made his way to the bridge to make his report. "...I don't know what happened to him father," Apollo finished.

"Indeed it is a mystery," Adama replied.

"I would like to go back out there and continue the search," Apollo asked hopefully.

"No, the initial search would have found him if they could have. Also, his life support systems will be depleted before you could find him. The safety of the Fleet demands that we accept his loss and move on before the Cylons track us down."

"Yes, father," Apollo said with a downcast look.

"It pains me too. Starbuck was a good man. He will be sorely missed." Athena, sitting quietly at her station began to slowly cry. Adama walked over and put his hand on her shoulder. "I know," he said softly to her.

"Father," Apollo said. "Cassiopeia needs to be told."

"Where is she now?"

"She should be on duty in the Lifecenter," Apollo said.

"I'll talk to her. Come with me, son."

"Yes, father."

A few minutes later, Adama and Apollo entered the Lifecenter and asked for Cassiopeia. A medical crewmember told them that she is in one of the offices studying and pointed them toward a door. Apollo knocked and opened the door. "Hi Cassie," Apollo said with a dejected look on his face.

Cassiopeia stands up with a surprised look on her face then saw Apollo's expression. "Commander Adama, please come in. What can I do for you?"

"Son, please close the door." Apollo closed the door and they both sat facing Cassiopeia.

"Cassiopeia, we came here to tell you grave news," Adama began. "Starbuck is missing and this time I am not sure he will be returning to us."

"What!" Cassie exclaimed.

"When we were on patrol we went into cryo-sleep. When I woke up Starbuck was not within scanner range. Half of Blue squadron was called up last night to look for him. We found where his ion trail ended but there wasn't anything; no Starbuck, no debris, no Cylons, nothing."

As Apollo was saying this Cassie became more horrified with each word. "Sir, are you going to continue looking for him?"

"No, Cassie, by now his life systems will have run out. When our patrol in that area returns I'll have them make one more sweep through that area but I doubt they will find him. Though, I pray they will at least find out what happened," Adama said.

"Starbuck..." Cassie said and then started to cry.


	2. Final Flight Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Exodus Yahren 20 – Earth Year 1999

Doctor Cassiopeia, the Galactica's chief medical officer, she had taken over from the now deceased Doctor Salik fifteen years ago, collected her notes from her desk and hurried out of the Galactica's Lifecenter. A few minutes later she was at the door to the chamber where the Council of the Twelve was meeting. The Council security guard at the door noted her approach and glanced at his meeting agenda.

"Doctor Cassiopeia, you are scheduled to speak before the Council in ten centons. Please wait here until then." Cassiopeia noticed a bench next to the council chamber's entrance and sat down to wait until invited in to make her presentation.

In Blue Squadron's pilot ready room, Strike Captain Apollo, still Blue Squadron's commanding officer, was sitting with a new cadet and was instructing him in basic combat maneuvering when a Council Security guard entered the room and walked over to Apollo. "Captain Apollo, the Council of the Twelve has asked for your presence at today's meeting."

_Why would the Council want to speak with me?_ Apollo thought. He turned to his fellow instructor. "Boomer, please continue with the class."

"All right, Apollo," Boomer replied.

"Lead the way," Apollo said.

He followed the Security guard out the door. A few minutes later he arrived at the council chamber entrance and saw that both Cassiopeia and Colonel Tigh were also waiting there.

"Hello, Cassie," Apollo called. "Colonel Tigh, do you know why the Council summoned us?" Tigh gave Cassiopeia a quick look and said, "I think we'll just have to find out."

A few more minutes passed then the Security guard turned towards the officers. "Will you please go in," the guard requested and opened the council chamber door. Inside, another guard motioned them over to the waiting area. Apollo looked over at the council members and counted only eleven.

_Where's my father?_ He thought to himself.

Then Sire Uri, the senior council member present, stood up. "This session of the Council of the Twelve has been called to deal with a grave issue, the health and command ability of our President and Commander, Adama. Per Council rules, members who are also military leaders cannot decide on their own fitness for command. The Commander, once he knew of the changes in his health, asked me to chair a meeting in his absence." Uri turned to Cassiopeia. "Doctor Cassiopeia, please give us a summary of your report on the medical condition of the Commander."

Cassie stood up and walked over to the witness stand. "Councilors, last secton I completed my annual evaluation of all military personnel. My evaluation of the Commander confirmed a suspicion I held since his last examination. I hate to say it, because he has done so much for our salvation over the last twenty yahrens, but the Commander is getting old. I informed him immediately after getting the test results. He asked me to forward the results to the Council. Normally, age would not affect a man in this way. But, in our flight some medical treatments were lost and the stress of his position has worsened his health issues. At this time, his command ability is not impaired. However, as time goes on, his ability to command both this ship and the Fleet will increasingly deteriorate. His heart and lungs are becoming weaker. Now that we are aware of the problem, the medical staff can do what we can to ensure his health is maintained for as long as possible." Tigh and Apollo, surprised at the news, looked at each other with worried looks.

"Doctor, thank you for your report," Sire Uri said after rising from his seat. "Councilors, Commander Adama has served our people faithfully and truly since our flight across the cosmos began, we have a grave decision to make. Sire Gellar, Sire Montrose, and I have a proposal. We propose that Adama be maintained as Commander, but in an advisory position only. We also propose that Colonel Tigh be promoted to Commander and assume command of the Galactica and the Fleet. Other promotions we propose are listed on the sheet my aid is passing around. The most important one on the list is for Captain Apollo to be promoted to Colonel and executive officer on the Galactica. Please let me know what your thoughts are."

Over the years, though an opponent of Adama, Uri again became the statesman he once was in his youth. He did not actively oppose Adama's leadership, but made it his mission to work slowly to take as much power away from him as possible. Not so much that he craved power personally since his leadership debacle on Carillon, but he felt that the Council should lead, not the military, especially since it had been nearly twenty years since the last Cylon had been seen. Nor had there been any contact or confrontations with any other polities, human or alien. He deemed the military threat to be much diminished. He also thought that Tigh, after being promoted, would feel grateful for his position and would show more deference to Uri and the Council.

Apollo leaned over to Tigh and whispered, "He wants my father to retire. His health is fine."

"Sshh, Apollo," Tigh replied. "Let's see what the other members have to say first before objecting."

After taking a quick look at the promotion list, Sire Anton then stood up, "Councilors, this meeting was called without our Commander and President here so that we could discuss this issue candidly. However, Sire Uri's proposal regarding the Commander is excessive. In essence, he is forcing Adama to retire from his military position. Now, should Adama choose to retire, I would not raise objections. He has served us faithfully and well. But to forcibly retire him is uncalled for. He deserves to retire honorably. I propose that he be maintained as Commander and that Colonel Tigh be maintained at his current rank. However, Adama's duties should be modified so that his health and command abilities be maintained as long as possible. For the rest of the proposal, the promotion of Captain Apollo and the others I have no objections, indeed I personally endorse them as they are well thought out and are needed. The promotion of Apollo to Colonel should help divide up the command responsibilities so that Adama can continue in his duties as our Commander and President of the Council." Anton then sat down and gave Uri a mild look of contempt.

"Hear, hear", several of the other council members said from their seats.

Uri looked to see if other Council members wished to speak but none of them appeared to want to. He then turned toward Tigh and Apollo sitting in the visitor seats. "Gentlemen, we asked you here so that you could offer any constructive comments. Please let us know what you think."

Tigh and Apollo then stood up. Tigh was not a man of many words. Though he did not flinch at giving his opinion when needed, like now.

"Members of the Council," he began, "Captain Apollo and I have the utmost confidence in Commander Adama. Neither of us has noted any changes in his behavior or command ability. As long as he is able and willing he should be allowed to be Commander."

Uri stood up again, "Are there any other comments from the table?" He looked around and saw resolute faces. "Then let us vote. Regarding the reduction of Commander Adama's duties to be advisory only how do you vote?"

Uri raised his own hand and saw four others raise theirs. The Council's clerk noted the number of hands showing.

"Regarding the maintenance of Adama as commander with modified duties how do you vote?"

This time Uri kept his hand down but saw six hands raised, which again the clerk noted.

"Regarding the proposed military promotions how do you vote?"

All eleven hands members raised their hands.

"Thank you councilors," Uri said and turned towards Tigh and Apollo. "Gentlemen, I will inform Adama that he will be maintained as Commander. But, you may announce the promotions to your crewmates. Thank you for your attendance today."


	3. Final Flight Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Exodus Year 25 – Earth Date September 9, 2004

Adama's Journal: It has been 25 yahrens since we have left our home galaxy behind. For the last several yahrens we have been receiving signals on the Gamma frequencies from what we have determined to be Earth. The Fleet's scientists have been analyzing them and we have learned that the earth is not as advanced as we had hoped. They also seem to indicate a world constantly at war with itself. As we get closer to Earth, we will learn more about the world we have been searching for. Our long-range scouts report that the solar system ahead of us is the source of the signals. I only hope that the Cylons have not followed us here. They have also abandoned use of the Gamma frequencies but they may detect the Earth through other means. On a personal note, I am tired. I did not anticipate that our voyage would take so long. I am glad that we are almost to our destination.

Adama and his senior officers were seated around the table in the conference room. Present were Tigh, Apollo, the fighter squadron leaders, and Doctor Wilker.

"As you are all aware," Adama began. "We have just entered Earth's solar system. I'm going to inform you of your duties over the next few sectons. Yahrens ago, just after the encounter with the Terrans, the Council of the Twelve wrote a policy document for any future first encounters and for our eventual arrival at Earth. This document was based on a previous document the Colonial Fleet used for first encounters near the Colonies. For our future arrival at Earth we decided there were three possibilities: a more advanced Earth, a contemporary Earth, and a primitive Earth. Doctor Wilker will you please summarize your latest signal analysis."

Doctor Wilker picked up half a dozen folders from the table in front of him and passed them around. He then checked his notes and began.

"As you all know, for some time we have been receiving and deciphering signals that have been transmitted from Earth," he said. "All of these signals are in the Gamma band and are intended for receipt at other locations on Earth. Gamma signals are electromagnetic and travel at light speed only so the first signals we received were the oldest and only now that we have entered Earth's solar system have we had access to signals that are recent. The first signals we received were very primitive and were in a pulse code. Later we received Audio, and then visual signals. Our conclusion from these signals is that Earth is not as technically or socially developed as we are.

"At this time, Earth is a world divided into over one hundred and fifty states. Each of these states has a different level of development. A partial list of these states and a map of the Earth is included in your packages. Their last hundred yahrens have been marked by two world wars, the last of which was concluded by the use of nuclear weapons; terrorism; and economic exploitation. Recently, the most powerful state, the United States of America, has responded to an extremely damaging terrorist attack by invading and conquering two other states.

"The state of space travel on Earth is very limited. Thirty yahrens ago the United States of America conducted a series of expeditions to their moon. However, political strife and war prevented further development of deep space travel and travel to their moon was abandoned. Crewed space travel by Earth is limited to low orbit, mainly for scientific studies. Currently, only three states on Earth are capable of space travel. Space travel by the United States of America is the most advanced. However, they have had setbacks. Theirs first re-usable vehicle, their Space Shuttle, has been destroyed on two occasions due to design faults and a lax safety program. Two of the space powers, with the help of several other states, are assembling a space station in low Earth orbit as a scientific laboratory.

"A history of the Earth as best as we can manage from the signals is included in your packages. Let me end on this note, the people of Earth have no record of being a tribe from the planet Kobol. Indeed they believe that Earth is the only inhabited planet in the universe. We can only surmise that some disaster struck the Thirteenth Tribe when they colonized Earth and only now are they becoming what they once were as our brethren."

Dr. Wilker sat back down in his chair while Adama reached opened the folder in front of him to section 3.

"Under these circumstances," Adama said, "I believe it is prudent that we operate under the guidelines of Section 3-D of the first contact policy; a primitive Earth with limited spaceflight. Our first priority is to safeguard the fleet. Colonel Apollo, I want you to conduct a thorough reconnaissance of Earth's solar system. I want no surprises from the natural phenomena here and we need to find any resources that we might need. Also, we need a place to stop the Fleet that is both relatively close to both Earth, yet where Earth cannot detect us.

"Colonel Tigh and Doctor Wilker, I need you to work together to set up a way to closely monitor all signals from Earth to get the best picture of where we can set down reconnaissance teams. We will also need detailed maps of Earth.

"Even though we haven't had any contact with the Cylons for many yahrens, Apollo, I want you and your squadron leaders to maintain a full patrol posture with increased vigilance. We will thoroughly examine Earth and her solar system for a sectar while avoiding any contact with the inhabitants here. At the end of the sectar we will reconvene this working team to propose a policy for future actions to the Council. Are there any questions?"

"Commander, it seems to me at this state of development that we might find various automatic space probes and other mechanical devices both active and abandoned in Earth's solar system. What are we to do about them?" Captain Boomer asked.

"Until we can determine that these objects are indeed abandoned, we are not to interfere with their operations," Adama said. "After we find out if they are abandoned, we are free to retrieve them and analyze them."

"Commander," Captain Sheba asked, "what do we do if we find out there is a life threatening emergency on one of the Earth's manned space missions?"

"We are not to interfere," Adama said. "While we could conduct rescue operations, I feel the risk is too great for our being discovered. Are there anymore questions? No? Then you are dismissed to you duties."

Within a few hours a squadron's worth of Vipers were speeding across the Solar System. Later, in the outer reaches of the Solar System, a Viper patrol and cargo shuttle approached a lone, wandering object.

"I've got a visual on the object," said Lieutenant Tobias of Green Squadron.

"I see it too," said Lieutenant Aigis also of Green Squadron.

"Shuttle Gamma, you are clear to proceed."

"Understood, Green Two," said the shuttle pilot who then positioned the shuttles cargo bay doors facing the object.

The cargo bay doors opened and two space-suited figures exited the shuttle and drifted over to the object.

"Well, what do you make of it, Boomer?" one of the figures asked while taking pictures.

"Well, Doran, there is a large radio antenna which seems to be pointing at the Earth. Those three cylinders on that arm there are leaking both thermal and particle emissions so they must be the power source. That arm looks like it is fitted with several cameras and sensors. Obviously this is some kind of reconnaissance probe."

"I think I found the probes name," Doran said while pointing to a panel on the side of the probe. "In the main Earth language it says 'Voyager 1'."

Boomer drifted over to where Doran was pointing. "Well, would you look at that," Boomer exclaimed after finding the golden record. "They were expecting this probe to be found some day. Look here, they left a message on this golden disk with where the probe came from and how to play the disks recording. It's a good thing that the Cylons didn't find this probe." Boomer reached out and removed the disk and its protective covering. He then placed the disk into his cargo pack and they made their way back to the waiting shuttle.

Back on board the Galactica, Boomer and Doctor Wilker were in the electronics lab examining the disk when Colonel Apollo walked in. Boomer looked up from his work, "Hello, Apollo."

"Have you been able to learn anything from the disk yet?" Apollo asked.

"We haven't had much time to study it, but it's obviously a recording of some sort. Maybe a greeting from Earth to whoever finds the probe. Give us a little time and we will extract what information is on the disk to a data format compatible with our systems."

"Very well, let me know as soon as you start extracting the information."

"Sure, Apollo," Boomer said.

As Apollo left the lab, Wilker pointed to the cover of the disk, "This drawing here is obviously the disk and the reader."

"This is an example of the data wave form on the disk," Boomer said while pointing towards the drawing at the top right side of the disk. "What are all of these little vertical and horizontal lines?" Boomer asked.

"Well, let's see," Wilker said. "There are three wave forms and each has a set of these lines. The first has one vertical line, the second a vertical line and a horizontal line, and the third two vertical lines. One, two, three… this must be a binary code just like in computron coding."

During the next several hours the two were busy making a reader for the disk. "Ok, let's see if this works." Boomer reached over to a small control panel and flipped a switch. The disk started to turn.

"Well, that works," Wilker said. Boomer then flipped the second switch and gently placed the stylus onto the edge of the spinning disk. "The first image should be the circle," Wilker said. On the monitor screen the image of a circle appeared.

"Well, how about that," Boomer said. "Let's down load the whole disk." Two hours later, after seeing and hearing everything on the disk, Boomer and Wilker breathed heavy sighs of relief.

"You should go get some rest," Boomer suggested. "I'll take the data we got from the disk to the Commander."

"No argument here. Good night," Wilker said and headed towards the door.

On the bridge Boomer found Commander Adama on duty. "Commander, we have completed our examination of the disk from the probe."

"What did you learn?" Adama asked.

"It contains quite a bit of information. We copied over a hundred pictures, several sound samples, over fifty spoken greetings, and written messages from Earth leaders at the time the probe was launched. It's all here on this." Boomer then handed over a data cartridge to the Commander.

"Thank you, Captain. It looks like you spent all night on this task, so take a 24 centar break."

10 September 2004 - Morning

Fifty thousand kilometers from Earth's Moon, two Vipers were making a quick recon pass. "Ensign Castor," Colonel Apollo called out over his radio. "Set your scanners for low power. We don't want to risk the people on Earth picking up our transmissions. I'll pass the moon to the left and you pass to the right at an altitude of 500 metrics."

"Scanner is set to low power. Will we be making just one pass, Colonel? What if we miss something?"

"That is the risk we have to take. The Commander wants us to take the highest level of precautions when dealing with the Earth because of their low level of development. You remember the briefing."

"Yes, sir, I just though that we should take back the best data we can and we can't do that with one pass with scanners at low power."

"That's true Ensign. But, in this mode we should pick up all of their space vehicles and get a good set of mapping images of the Earth and its moon…Closet approach to the Moon in 5 microns. Start your recorder."

"Recording...Sir, I'm picking up artificial objects on the Moon."

"Confirmed, they appear to be abandoned hardware from their explorations and expended propulsion units. None of them are active. Proceed on towards the Earth. Closest approach will be in 50 microns."

"I'm Changing course. Do we pass just like we did the moon, Sir?"

"Yes but set your altitude for two thousand metrics to avoid any low flying vehicles in orbit."

"Sir, I'm picking up a large number of vehicles in all possible orbits above the Earth. I'm detecting them in polar, equatorial, and stationary orbits. It's busy there."

"There appear to be hundreds of vehicles and pieces of space junk alright. Make sure you don't collide with any of them when we make our pass."

"Yes, sir, don't worry. I certainly don't want to collide with any of those things."

A minute later the pass over the Earth was completed. Castor called to Apollo, "I've never seen such a busy area of space, Colonel."

"I'm not used to it either Ensign. Let's get back to the Galactica."

10 – September 2004 - Afternoon

_Adama's Journal: After reviewing the data from the disk found on Earth's Voyager probe, I have presented the findings to the Council. Siress Blassie surprised me by suggesting that, with the help of Interfleet Broadcasting, the contents be seen by all of our peoples to boost their morale. I heartily agreed. The Council approved this action and within a day an edited and narrated version was transmitted to all ships in the Fleet._

_We will be passing close to the planet they call Jupiter soon. I hope to have our reconnaissance completed by then and will be able to determine a suitable location for the Fleet to stop while our evaluation of Earth's development is completed._

Captain Apollo walked up to the command station on the bridge of the Galactica. "Father, I have the initial reconnaissance report for you," Apollo said as he gave Adama a data pack.

"Thank you, son," Adama replied while loading the data pack into his computer station. "What is your initial evaluation?"

"First, you will see on the overall system chart, that we can stop the Fleet at the fourth planet. It is in the inner system, yet, right now it is on the opposite side of the sun from Earth. We will be hidden from Earth for at least five sectares. Mars is also conveniently close to the asteroid field and to the fifth planet, Jupiter. Resources for the fleet should be available from either of these areas. The reconnaissance teams also identified over a dozen probes and spent propulsion units spread out over the whole system. Their positions and vectors are included in the data."

"Did your flyby of the Earth reveal anything?"

"Nothing we weren't already aware of, father. I flew that mission myself with Ensign Castor. We made one pass of Earth and its moon with our scanners at low power. We picked up most of their large space vehicles. They were mainly in low and stationary orbit. Father, they have hundreds of satellites up, mainly for communications. It shouldn't be too hard to monitor the signals being relayed by these satellites."

"Excellent report Apollo. Make sure Colonel Tigh and Doctor Wilker are given copies of this report. Apollo, I want your patrols to make no more close passes over the Earth."

"Yes, father," Apollo said and left the bridge.

Adama opened up the data files on his computer and studied them for a few minutes. He noted the positions of the planets on the main chart included in the data and the preliminary resource scan of each of the planets and moons.

"Captain Omega, set course for the fourth planet," Adama ordered. "The long range scanners should show this planet. Verify its location to the updated system chart is on my terminal."

"Yes, sir, copying over the charts now… Verifying scanner readings…Fourth planet location confirmed. Course is set for the fourth planet."

"Omega, inform all ships of the change in course, when all ships acknowledge, then assume that course."

"Yes, sir," Omega replied. A few hours later the Fleet pulled into high orbit above Mars.


	4. Final Flight Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Exodus Year 25 – Earth Date September 15, 2004

Not long after the Fleet ended its long trek by descending into Mars orbit, patrols were sent out to scour the solar system in case of Cylon infiltration. In the asteroid belt opposite the sun from Venus, a patrol from Red Squadron was making its reconnaissance sweep.

"Ensign Baram, we'll be at our patrol area in one centon," said Lieutenant Sabra.

"I've seen worse places. This asteroid field isn't very dense," Baram replied.

"Just be on guard anyway."

Minutes passed and then Sabra saw something on her scanner. "Baram, I have a contact on my scanner."

"I just picked it up too. It looks like a ship."

"Let's see what the War Book says." Sabra adjusted a control on her scanner. "The War Book doesn't recognize the target. The ship is too far away for detailed readings. Wait, I think they have spotted us too. They are accelerating away."

"Let's try to catch up to them, hit your turbos."

The pilots adjusted their courses to intercept the unknown ship and accelerated. "That ship is really hauling astrum!" Baram exclaimed.

"They just reached light speed, we can't catch them now!" Sabra replied.

"We need to report this. Let's get back to the Galactica," she ordered.

"Changing course," Baram replied as they both adjusted their headings to return to the Fleet.

Sabra then reached down to activate her tight beam radio controls and coded a message to the Galactica.

"Returning from patrol-detected unknown ship-will brief when aboard."

After composing her message she transmitted it.

"Baram, I just sent a message to the Galactica. Don't expect a drink in the lounge when we get back," Sabra said.

"I wasn't expecting one anyway," Baram groused.

A short time later on the bridge of the Galactica, Apollo had the bridge watch. A communications tech approached and gave Apollo a printout of the message from Sabra. "Frak," he said to the tech after reading the message. "Tell all outbound patrols to watch for any unknown ships within the system."

"Yes, sir," the tech replied and returned to the bridge pit.

Then Apollo informed Adama, who was in his office, of the news.

"When the patrol returns, get the scanner logs from them. Take them to the bridge and I'll meet you there to help examine them," Adama told his son.

Later, on the Galactica, Sabra and Baram were met in the landing bay by their squadron leader Captain Bojay and Colonel Apollo. As soon as they got out of their Vipers, Bojay called out to Sabra, "Lieutenant, tell us again what you said on the way in about an unidentified ship in the asteroid field."

Sabra saw Baram standing next to her, handed her helmet to him, shook her hair loose and said, "Sir, we detected an unidentified ship just as we were entering our patrol area in the asteroid field in sector Alpha. We were too far away for an accurate reading. Whoever they were saw us and fled at light speed. Here are the scanner logs." Sabra and Baram handed their data cartridges to Apollo.

"Come with us to the bridge," Bojay ordered. "The Commander wants you to explain these," he points to the cartridges Apollo is holding.

"Yes, sir," Sabra replied. Apollo and his pilots walked briskly to the Bridge.

A few minutes later they arrived on the bridge to find the Commander impatiently waiting in his chair. "Here are the scanner logs," Apollo said as he plugged them into Adama's computer terminal.

"Excellent," Adama replied and called up the logs on his terminal.

"Sir, if you will skip to time point two hundred twenty you will get to the interesting part," Baram suggested.

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Adama replied. Adama adjusted the setting on his computer and called up the log. "Let's see," he thought out loud. The four pilots looked over Adama's shoulder as the log played on the monitor.

"There is the contact," Sabra explained as the scanner log showed the scanner readings of the unknown ship. "They were right at the edge of our detection range," she continued.

"The only detail I see is a rough cylindrical shape," Apollo said. On the screen the unknown ship could be seen accelerating to light speed and leaving the Vipers scanner range.

"Well, that didn't reveal much," Adama said. "But, now we have something else to worry about."

"At least they don't appear to be Cylon," Bojay remarked.

"That's something, Captain. But, I never stopped believing that the Cylons had stopped following us. Some day they will catch up with us," Adama declared.

"A primitive Earth, unknown aliens, and the possibility of Cylons, however remote; may the Lords of Kobol protect us," Apollo prayed.

"Apollo, increase patrols in all sectors by a third," Adama ordered. "If your pilots have the chance, have them try to contact these aliens. I'll inform the Council of this event."

"Yes, father," Apollo replied. He turned to face Bojay, Sabra, and Baram. "Well, we have our work cut out for us; increased patrols and all leaves are cancelled until further notice. Bojay, make sure your pilots get their sleep. I want them well rested and alert before they go out on patrol. I'll inform the other squadron leaders."

"Ok, Apollo," Bojay replied. He in turn faced his subordinates. "You two check on your ships and hit your bunks. We've been through increased readiness drill before. You know what to do."

"Yes, Sir," they both replied and the three left the bridge.


	5. Final Flight Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Exodus Year 25 – Earth Date September 16, 2004

7:00a.m. in space near Jupiter

The next morning a patrol from Silver Spar squadron was approaching Jupiter. The pilot in one of the two Vipers, Lieutenant Denger, called out to the other, "Merka, I think I saw something on my scanner."

"I saw it too," Lieutenant Merka replied.

"Now I've lost it...I've got it again, firmer this time," Denger announced. "The war book says it is a Cylon fighter. It must be going in and out because of all the radiation interference from the planet."

"I can't believe they have followed us here." Merka replied. "Let's get back and report this in."

"Uh oh, they have spotted us too. They're now on an intercept course. Do we take them out?"

"No, we have to tell the Commander. We are far enough away to outrun them if they pursue us. Hit your turbos."

They raced back to the Galactica to tell the Commander that the Cylons are back. They coded tight beam radio messages to warn the Galactica as they flew back to the Fleet.

7:15a.m. - Base ship '_Two's'_ Bridge in orbit around Jupiter

On the bridge of one of the baseships a Gold Cylon entered the command center to report. "By your command," it said.

"Speak Centurion," Lucifer replied from atop the dais.

"One of our patrols detected a Colonial patrol. The Colonials immediately fled back to their fleet near the fourth planet."

Lucifer turned to the man sitting at the base of the dais. "So, now they know we are here. What do you think Baltar?"

A much older and wiser Baltar thought for a second and replied. "There is a good chance the planet Earth is in this system. That is probably why the Colonials have stopped here. Our signal intercepts show a primitive human society there, but I am worried about these alien ships our patrols keep sighting. We also don't know much about the inner planets of this system. Any of them might be the source of these alien ships that we have spotted.

"I suggest a reconnaissance in force. If we send one base ship the Colonials can deny us the intelligence we need. If we send them all we loose the advantage of strategic surprise in the future. Send two. Our supply convoy should arrive soon. So any fighter losses we might have will be made up then," Baltar concluded.

"Excellent advice Baltar," Lucifer replied. The IL model then turned to the Gold Cylon, "Have base ships '_Eight'_ and '_Seventeen'_ conduct a reconnaissance in force. Some fighter losses are expected but they are not to loose their entire force in a wasted effort to destroy the humans. We first need information about them and this system. Baseship '_Eight'_ is to occupy the humans' attention and baseship '_Seventeen'_ is to scout the inner planets."

"By your command," the gold Cylon replied. It then turned and left to carry out its orders.

Baltar then sat back in his chair and thought to himself that now was the time for his revenge. He recalled how twenty five yahrens ago Adama had marooned him on a nameless planet and how the Cylons had rescued him a sectar later when they sent a base ship to investigate the destruction of the other base ship. Luckily, Lucifer never figured out that he had given Adama advice on how to disable a baseship's scanners allowing the Galactica to make a surprise attack. He was sure had Lucifer learned of his treachery that his life would be forfeit. After that he remembered how he was assigned back to his base ship but as an advisor only to Lucifer; which completely rankled him. Yet, to take his revenge, he had to work with Lucifer. He then told Lucifer how strongly Adama and his people believed in Earth and how he found out that 'angels' had given the course to Earth to the Colonials thereby proving that Earth existed. It took a lot of convincing to get Lucifer to follow the Colonial Fleet passively so that they would lead them to Earth, he recalled. Lucifer had wanted to defeat the humans at the first opportunity.

_Well, here we are_, he thought. _Earth is not what Adama was hoping for_, he thought happily. The Gamma band transmissions that they had picked up almost by accident proved that. The Cylons and the Colonials had long given up on the Gamma band. If it wasn't for that fire in the communications suite which had shorted out the receiver they would never had known the Earthling's state of development. _They barely had space flight! Easy pickings_, he thought. But, as soon as they had arrived, their patrols had detected alien ships shadowing their every move, Baltar thought with concern.

Fifteen minutes later, the two base ships tasked for the attack left orbit and began moving towards the inner system.

7:40a.m. – The Galactica's Bridge

Apollo finished a short conversation with one of the flight controllers on the lower level of the bridge. He then quickly ascended the steps to the command station to speak with Colonel Tigh. "Colonel, the Jupiter patrol is returning early. They report contact with Cylon forces. They will be landing in five centons."

"Omega, alert all ships in the Fleet," Tigh ordered Omega.

"Yes sir," he replied and started making the calls.

"Apollo," Tigh said. "Call Commander Adama to the bridge; alert all pilots for duty; prepare all fighters for launch; and launch the ready force back towards Jupiter and have them report on any Cylon approach."

"Yes sir," he replied.

Five minutes later Adama arrived on the bridge and the patrol landed. "Well Commander," Tigh said. "You were right to suspect it all these yahrens. It looks like the Cylons have followed us all the way here to Earth."

"I wish I wasn't right, Tigh," Adama replied. "Let's make sure that they don't destroy the Earth like they did the Colonies. What is the status on their attack force?"

"Unknown at this time," Tigh replied. "Our patrol only spotted a Cylon patrol. The Cylons may not attack immediately. I just launched the ready force towards Jupiter, they will report if the Cylons are attacking or not."

"Very well, Tigh. Recall all our outer patrols and alert our inner patrols to the Cylon presence. The ready force is not to scout for a Cylon attack past the large asteroid. They are to set up a screen there. I don't want them out of supporting distance from the fleet. I don't want any Cylon ship to approach with out our knowing about it," Adama ordered.

9:00 a.m.

Eighty minutes later, Vipers from Green Squadron were deployed and waiting for the Cylons near the asteroid Ceres. They didn't have to wait long. "Galactica, this is Green Leader," Captain Jolly radioed in. "My scanner shows Cylons approaching at 1/4th light speed. It looks like two base ships. They have spotted us and are launching their fighters."

"Maintain contact and report their movements. Defensive action is authorized," the Galactica flight controller radioed back. She then rose from her chair, turned, and called out to the command deck, "Commander, Green squadron is in scanner range of a Cylon force. He reports they are approaching at 1/4th light speed."

"If the Cylons maintain course and speed they will arrive in 30 centons," Omega said after making a calculation on his computer.

"It's not often we caught them with this much advance notice, Adama," Tigh stated with some optimism.

"That's true," Adama replied. "Let's take advantage of the situation. Signal all ships to form defensive formation Alpha and launch all fighters. I want all squadrons in formation per defense plan Alpha when the Cylons arrive."

"Yes, Father," Apollo replied. "I'll join them. We'll need every pilot we have." He then departed the bridge heading towards the launch bays.

A moment later Captain Jolly called in again, "Galactica, this is Green Leader. Only one baseship is launching fighters. The other is changing course."

Omega checked his scanner readings again and said, "The second Cylon baseship is now on course to pass a fair distance from our position."

"Commander," Tigh remarked. "I think that they are scouting the Solar System. We can't let them. They'll find the Earth."

"Order Silver Spar squadron to intercept the second baseship," Adama ordered. "Have them force the baseship to stop and deploy their fighters."

"We don't have enough force to fight two base ships," Tigh said with concern.

"I know, but we don't have any choice," Adama replied. "We have to prevent the Cylons from finding the Earth."

While Green squadron performed a fighting withdrawal from the asteroid Ceres, Silver Spar squadron left their defensive position to intercept the flanking base ship. Twenty five minutes later they approached the baseship.

In the control center of baseship '_Seventeen'_ a Cylon noticed the approaching Vipers on its scanner. "Colonial fighters approaching," it called to its leader.

"Slow to combat speed," Detester, the IL Cylon in charge of the baseship replied. "Launch two phalanxes of fighters and activate all defensive armament."

"By your command," the first Cylon replied.

The Cylon actions were noticed by the approaching Colonial fighters. "Galactica, this is Silver Spar Leader," Captain Bojay said. "We are approaching the second baseship. They are slowing and deploying fighters, but they are not changing course!"

The Galactica flight controller radioed back. "Your orders are to maintain contact and report their movements. Preserve your force. Defensive action is authorized." The controller then called up to the command deck. "Commander, Silver Spar Leader reports they could not force the second baseship to change course."

"Confirmed," Omega said after checking his instruments. "The second baseship is still on course towards the other side of the solar system but at a slower speed. I am reading that they have launched about half of their fighters to engage Silver Spar squadron."

"At least we have gained some time," Tigh remarked.

Adama, with a grim look of determination, met Tigh's eyes and said to Omega, "Set an intercept course for the second baseship. The Galactica with Blue and Red squadrons will reinforce Silver Spar squadron and attack the second baseship. All remaining fighters are to stay here and defend the fleet."

"Yes sir," Omega replied.

Cylon scanner operators on Baseship _'Seventeen'_ detected the Galactica as it left its defensive position and began moving towards them. One Cylon turned to its leader. "Two squadrons of Colonial fighters and the Galactica are approaching at high speed."

"It appears that the Galactica will not allow us to scout this system," the IL Cylon said to itself. "Very well, launch all remaining fighters and change course to rejoin Baseship _'Eight'_", Detester ordered.

"By your command," the scanner operator and several other Cylons replied.

"Commander, the second baseship is changing course to rendezvous with the first and is launching their remaining fighters," Omega said.

"It appears we stopped them," Tigh said to Adama.

"Yes, now let's lead them back towards the Fleet. Right now we are too spread out. Signal our squadrons to conduct a fighting withdrawal back towards the Fleet."

"Yes sir," Omega replied.

9:25a.m.

Over the next few minutes the Galactica with Blue, Red and Silver Spar squadrons fought their way back towards the Fleet and Cylon base ship _'Seventeen'_ met up with baseship _'Eight'_. Both fighter forces broke contact to reform for the final onslaught. Almost six hundred Cylon Raiders lined up to face a little under a fourth as many Vipers.

On the Galactica a scanner crewman on the lower bridge level saw something on his scanner. After making an adjustment he blanched in terror. In a frightened, yet still professional voice he called up to the command deck. "Commander, long range scanners are showing contacts approaching from the inner system! They just dropped below light speed and are braking hard for an intercept!"

"What!" Tigh said in alarm. "Are these more Cylons?" he asked Omega.

"Confirm that contact," Adama ordered.

Omega checked his scanner readings again. "Contact is confirmed, Commander," he said. "The scanners don't show what kinds of ships they are yet. But, I am picking up two groups which should arrive here in less than five centons."

"Re-deploy Blue squadron to face these new contacts. Tell Apollo to go with them," Adama ordered. "Lords of Kobol, this is just what we need."

"Commander, the new contacts are now showing cylindrical shapes and Tylium drive signatures but they're not Cylon or Colonial," Omega said.

"Maybe they are the aliens our patrol spotted yesterday," Tigh said with some hope.

"Maybe," Adama said. "But, we can't take the chance against their being hostile."

"The alien ships continue to slow," Omega said. "The two groups are deployed in spherical formations; small ships surrounding larger ones. The largest alien ship is launching fighters."

9:30a.m.

Within a few minutes the aliens had approached to within a hundred kilometers of the Fleet and Blue squadron had deployed facing them. "Galactica, this is Viper Lead," Apollo radioed. "I have visual contact with the approaching alien ships. My scanner is getting detailed data. I'm picking up life signs… human life signs!"

"How can this be?" Tigh said. "Earth isn't capable of this."

"I don't know," Adama replied. "But we may have just been delivered."

"In-coming communication from the alien ships," Omega said.

"Attention Colonial Fleet! Do not engage Cylon forces! Repeat. Do not engage Cylon forces! We will be launching anti-fighter missiles. Have your fighters reform closer to your fleet. Repeat …"

Adama and Tigh gave each other a puzzled look. _Who are they and why are they speaking Caprican and not an Earth language?_ they both thought. Then Adama made his decision. "Let them pass through the fleet. If they want first strike on the Cylons then let them," Adama ordered.

A moment later Omega gave another update. "Sir, the alien ships are passing the fleet now. Most of the alien ships are deployed around their carrier. The rest are moving to a position between our fleet and the Cylons. The Cylons have reformed into one large group that is about to engage our fighters."

"Pull all our fighters back now and have Apollo follow the alien fighters and tell us what he can about them," Adama ordered.

After receiving the new orders Apollo broke off from Blue squadron and rendezvoused with one of the alien fighters. "Galactica, this is Viper Lead. I am next to one of the alien fighters now. They are two man craft twice the size of a Viper with large delta wings. Each ship appears to be carrying eight small missiles! I count about a hundred fighters of two types. Most are in a leading group and some are behind. There are also some larger ships with them that are emitting very strong scanner signals. I'm following them in."

The Cylons also noticed the approaching alien fighters. In the wing leader's Raider, the pilot reported to its wing leader sitting behind it. "Alien fighters are joining the Colonials and our scanners are being jammed."

"Activate countermeasures and proceed with the attack," the Gold Cylon wing leader ordered.

"By your command," the pilot replied.

On the Galactica Omega provided another scanner update. "Commander, all our Vipers have redeployed before the Fleet in one large group."

Then Apollo radioed in. "This is Viper Lead. We are 20 microns from contact with the Cylons…wait…Missile launch! They are firing their missiles! … Impact!"

In the lead Raider, the pilot reported to its wing leader. "We are being attacked. Enemy forces are fleeing North and South."

"First and second phalanxes are to pursue and destroy the missile armed fighters," the wing leader ordered. "All other phalanxes are to engage the Colonials. Damaged ships are to return to baseship _'Seventeen'_."

On the Galactica Omega checked his scanners after Apollo's report. "Commander, scanners show missile strikes in the Cylon force," Omega reported. "I read a fair number of Cylons fighters damaged or destroyed. The leading alien fighters are splitting up into two groups and retreating in the Zeta plus and Zeta minus directions. Some of the Cylons are also splitting up.

Just then Apollo called in again. "Missile Launch again! Both the leading and trailing groups have fired missiles at the Cylons and the lead groups are turning back in to fight! I'm going in with them! Call our squadrons to join in!"

On baseship _'Eight'_ the fighter controller reported to its leader, IL Cylon Specter, "Our squadrons are being attacked by alien forces and are taking heavy losses."

"Recall all our fighters," Specter ordered. "Once our fighters are back on board, retreat back to the fifth planet. Inform Baseship _'Seventeen'_."

"By your command," various Cylons replied.

Back on the Galactica, Omega made another report. "Sir, the Cylons have suffered heavy casualties from missile fire. Cylon fighters are disengaging and returning to their baseships. The alien fighters are not pursuing." The bridge crew erupted into cheers when they saw the Cylons withdrawal.

"Recall all squadrons but Gold and rearm them as soon as possible," Adama ordered with a relieved expression. "Leave Gold out there until we are sure the Cylons will not be back soon. I want vigorous patrols between Earth, Mars, and Jupiter."

As the bridge crew of the Galactica settled down, the alien fleet contacted them again. "Commander," Omega said. "We're receiving another voice communication from the alien fleet."

"Put it on the speaker," Adama ordered. Omega adjusted the communications panel on his station.

Again in acceptable Caprican they heard, "Galactica, this is the Lexington Communications Officer. Our commanding officer and some of his staff would like to meet with your commander and discuss options for dealing with the Cylons. Repeat..."

"Send this," Adama said. "Please express our gratitude to your commander. He has our welcome and may meet us here at his convenience. Landing bay Alpha will be prepared for their arrival. We will signal you when it is ready."

"Isn't Lexington an Earth name?" Tigh asked.

"I believe so," Adama answered. "It's just another mystery to ask about when they come over. Let's go to the landing bay. I want a full security team there too."


	6. Final Flight Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Exodus Year 25 – Earth Date September 16, 2004

Morning

After all the fighters, other than those in Gold Squadron, were recovered, Alpha landing bay was prepared for the arrival of the shuttle from the Lexington. Guards from the black uniformed Colonial Security, the warriors were seeing to their ships and getting debriefed after the battle, were positioned at strategic points as a precaution. In addition an honor guard was formed between where Adama and Apollo were to stand and where the shuttle would be waved to a stop.

Adama called to the bridge to tell the Lexington that the landing bay was prepared for the arrival of their shuttle. Soon afterwards the shuttle was dispatched. When it was on approach to the landing bay the bay landing controller called out over the speakers, "Stand by for shuttle arrival."

Apollo was the first to see it. "There they are," he said.

The shuttle touched down, decelerated, and followed a launch bay crewman to its parking place where it shut down its engines. The shuttle appeared much like a conventional Earth aircraft with a large delta wing, cylindrical body, single vertical tail and twin aft fuselage mounted engines. A moment later the hatch opened, a ladder was lowered, and several men in khaki uniforms disembarked. The first was a tall Scottish-American man. He was over six feet tall, with graying, brown hair and a muscular build. He was followed by four other men. When they were all on the deck the Galactica's honor guard saluted. The first man saluted the honor guard and walked towards Adama and Apollo.

"Welcome to the Galactica," Adama said with his hand extended. "I'm Commander Adama and this is my son and strike leader, Colonel Apollo."

The first man clasped Adama's hand in an Earth style handshake. In acceptable Caprican he spoke. "I am Admiral Lawrence Stevens of the Earth Defense Navy and these men are my personal staff: Captain Masterson, Operations Officer; Commander Morgan, Intelligence Officer; and Commander Brennan, Logistics Officer. Lieutenant Hoeing is my personal aide. Our Carrier Wing Commander should be landing now. He wanted to fly himself over." Stevens and his staff all looked towards the entrance to the landing bay.

The bay controller called out, "Stand by for fighter arrival."

"There he is now," Stevens said.

A navy fighter touched down and followed a crewman to a parking place near the navy shuttle. While the fighter then shut down its engines Adama asked, "Earth Defense Navy? I did not think Earth was capable of our level of space flight."

"Well," Stevens said. "This is just one of the items we need to discuss. When my Wing Commander is ready, I suggest we all sit down and talk about this and how we are to defend this system against the Cylons."

A moment later the fighter's canopy opened and a crewman pushed a platform up to the fighter so that the pilots could climb down. After the pilot and back-seater climbed out of their ship they began to remove their pressure suits. Apollo and Adama watched while the fighter crew stowed their suits in their fighter and started to think that the pilot looked familiar to them. Then the graying, sandy haired pilot looked over at Adama and Apollo, put an unlit cigar in his mouth and smiled around it.

Apollo finally realized who the pilot is. Apollo yelled, "Starbuck!" and ran over to tackle him in a bear hug.

"By God, it is Starbuck," Adama said in amazement.

"I'm glad to see you again too, Apollo," Starbuck said while patting him on the back.

Stevens turned to Adama and said, "What do you think of my surprise?"

"I am at a loss for words. He disappeared so long ago that we all thought he was lost forever."

"Maybe we should let those two catch up for a bit," Stevens suggested.

"Yes, of course. Please follow me to the conference room."

A few minutes later the group arrived at the main conference room behind the bridge.

They were met there by Colonel Tigh. While they were finding their seats Tigh reported to Adama.

"Commander, the Cylons continue to retreat back to the fifth planet. Our patrols are monitoring that area in case they try to attack again. I have the casualty report from the battle." Tigh handed Adama a piece of paper. Adama's face saddened as he read the report.

"How many," Stevens quietly asked.

"We lost two pilots at the large asteroid and another three intercepting the second baseship and fighting our way back to Mars," Adama replied.

Stevens then said, "Commander, we are sorry for your losses. We got here as fast as we could. We will pray for the families of those you lost today."

"I appreciate your sympathies, Admiral," Adama replied glad to hear that Stevens was a religious man.

"I guess that some explanations are in order," Stevens said. "In short, it all began with Starbuck's arrival on Earth more than 25 years; you would say yahrens, ago. It was very fortunate that he first came into contact with the family of a patriotic and religious veteran of the military forces of the United States of America. That family knew the right thing to do. They kept Starbuck's presence a secret from the governments and peoples of Earth. They also began the work necessary to protect the Earth from the Cylons. Now, you can see the results of the hard work of thousands of people, both on Earth and on Earth's Moon."

"So, the peoples of Earth do not know of your Defense Navy?" Adama asked with skepticism.

"Our existence and yours are secrets that we intend to keep," Stevens replied. "The knowledge of our existence and the advanced technology we hold would be extremely disruptive to the Earth. We fear that a war would be fought with nuclear weapons on the cultural implications alone."

"Well, we want to thank you for coming to our support when the Cylons attacked. I am sure Starbuck told you what happened to our home worlds. It would be very unfortunate if the Cylons were to devastate the Earth as they did the Colonies."

Just then Apollo and Starbuck entered the conference room and took their seats, Starbuck next to Admiral Stevens. "Father, Starbuck has been telling me about his time on Earth. It wasn't just providence that sent him there."

"That's right Commander," Starbuck said. "The beings on the Ship of Lights were the ones that picked me up. They told me that they realized that the Cylons would eventually follow the Fleet to Earth and that Earth needed to be prepared. They considered whom they should send and captured me when I was on patrol with Apollo. They then sent me on to the Earth. There, a family that was on a wilderness excursion found me and took me in. This family contacted others and we all started working on creating a force that could defend the Earth from the Cylons."

"We have a fair sized force now," Stevens said. "We are based on Earth's Moon and we have a fleet of thirty eight ships and over two hundred small craft, mostly fighters."

After hearing that Adama, Tigh and Apollo all became a little excited. _Thirty eight ships_, Adama thought. _We shouldn't have any trouble defending the Earth with this kind of force._

"At the Moon base we have a shipyard where we have an additional five ships under construction. Starbuck is now our CAG, the commander of our carrier fighter wing." With a mischievous grin Stevens said, "I'm sorry, you can't have him back."

Adama and Tigh both chuckled. "That's alright Admiral," Adama said. "Sometimes he was more trouble than he was worth." Everyone but Starbuck had a good chuckle at that comment. Starbuck just rolled his eyes.

"Captain Starbuck was the only experienced space combat pilot we had. In addition to being my CAG, he is in charge of our pilot training school at the Moon base. If the Cylons give us enough time I will show you our facilities there." Stevens nodded at his aide who rose up and began passing out some folders.

"Lieutenant Hoeing is passing out some charts showing how we are organized. As you can see, the Earth Defense Navy currently has three task forces organized as part of its 1st Fleet. You have seen our first task force, which is centered on the carrier Lexington, and the task force that supported the Galactica and the Fleet. We have one more task force that you and the Cylons have not seen formed around the battleship Washington. In addition we have a second fighter wing stationed on the Moon. Commander Adama, during this crisis we would like the Galactica to operate closely with the Navy. She would become an operational part of the first task force with the Lexington. The second task force would continue to protect your civilian ships from the Cylons. We would like to send over some communication equipment with some crewmen to operate it to allow you to communicate more efficiently with our forces. When this crisis is over and the Cylons driven from this system, we can negotiate further on how Colonial and Navy forces can cooperate and after that how to settle your people on Earth. What do you say?"

Adama looked significantly at Tigh and then Apollo. They both nodded at him. "I temporarily accept your offer to combine our forces to fight the Cylons," Adama said. "However, our civilian leadership, The Council of the Twelve, needs to be informed of your offer and vote on a more permanent relationship. Now, you mentioned that our peoples could be settled on Earth. But, if the Earth is not ready for us then how are you going to do that?"

"Commander," Stevens replied. "We have planned from the beginning to settle all of your people on Earth. Our only requirements are that they learn the language and customs of the areas they will be living in and to refrain from introducing advanced technologies and communicating their cultural differences. The settlement can start fairly quickly. However, until the Cylon threat has been dealt with we ask that your Fleet remain here at Mars. Afterwards, your Fleet will be moved on to the Moon and from there your people settled. Later, I will show you what areas we have selected for your people to settle in".

"That is good news," Adama said. "I am surprised at how prepared. Once the Council has been called, and I will call then in a short while, your proposals can be discussed further, particularly regarding our technologies. Now, what proposal do you have for dealing with the Cylons? Are we to attack them or let them come to us again?"

"No," Stevens said. "We will let them come to us again, and with a series of strategic and tactical surprises we will prevail. We have the solar system monitored. When the Cylons decide to make another attack we will be ready." Stevens nodded at Commander Morgan. "Commander Morgan will explain further."

Stevens' aide handed out more documents. Morgan cleared his throat. He was a tall Irish-American man, though not as tall as Stevens, with brick red hair and a slender, yet fit build. "Right now the Cylons have four baseships in the Solar System. Two are currently in orbit around Jupiter's moon Ganymede. The ones that attacked you recently will probably rejoin them there. Our long-range scouts have also reported that there is a Cylon supply convoy coming into the solar system on course to rendezvous with the baseships near Jupiter. It is our opinion that their first attack was a reconnaissance in force to scout out the Solar System. We believe that they will now conclude that they have a new enemy which is allied to the Colonials, which is true, and they will attack again as soon as their re-supply is finished, this time with all four baseships."

The Colonials looked at Morgan with alarm. "Four baseships," Adama exclaimed. "We haven't faced that many Cylons for over 25 yahrens. I feel that even with our combined forces and your new tactics, we will still have quite a fight on our hands. It would be good if your moon-based wing could also be used. Maybe we can lure the Cylons into their range."

"Sir," Commander Masterson said. "The purpose of the fighter wing on our moon is as a last defense in case the Cylons defeat our deployed forces. Stripping our forces there will leave the Earth open to a sneak attack. Our monitoring of the Solar System, while good, is not 100 percent perfect. The Cylons could easily send a Baseship out of the system and circle around to attack Earth from the other side of the system from here. But we do have all the planets monitored closely."

"Commander Adama," Stevens broke in. "We have to consider all contingencies in our operations against the Cylons. Which officer handles your operations and planning? I think it best if he and Captain Masterson talk this over. We have some operations proposals on which we would like to have their input."

"Colonel Tigh, would you please go over these plans and brief me afterwards," Adama ordered.

"Right away, Commander," Tigh replied. "Captain Masterson, please come with me to my office." Tigh and Masterson both arose and left the conference room.

Starbuck turned to Stevens. "Admiral, if you don't need me right away there is someone I need to talk to." Apollo realized he was talking about Cassiopeia and so did Stevens.

"Go ahead Captain. Report back here afterwards."

"Yes, sir," Starbuck replied.

As Starbuck rose from his chair, Apollo stood up and said, "I'll take you to her." As they were leaving Adama and Stevens began talking about logistics.

As Apollo and Starbuck walked towards the Lifestation, Apollo said, "It broke Cassie's heart when you were lost. It took her a couple of yahren to get over it. She has since moved on with her life. She took over from Doctor Salik as Chief Physician in the Life Center. She should be on duty now. Starbuck...she has also married and has a family."

"Apollo," Starbuck said. "I'm glad that she got over me. It took me a while to get over her too. I have a wife and family too. They are back at the Moon base. My oldest son is one of our pilots. He serves in the fighter wing there. I just wanted to see her and tell her that everything is going to be ok and that I am glad that she is still alive after all these years. How are you and Sheba?"

"Well, we got married too. Not too long after you disappeared. We have a son and a daughter. They are both warriors. Sheba is the leader of Red squadron."

"Great, I can't wait to meet them. When this fracas is finally over we have to get all the old crew back together for a party."

"That sound like a plan. Well, here we are. Ready?" Starbuck nodded his head then Apollo opened the door and they entered the Lifecenter. They saw that the door to Cassie's office was open and walked up to it. Cassie looked up from her work and saw Apollo approach first. "Hi Apollo," she said. "Is it true that we were assisted in the last battle by a fleet from Earth?"

Apollo couldn't help but smile. "Yes, it's true. In fact I have an officer here from the Earth fleet that wants to meet you," he said. Then Starbuck took a step closer to the door to her office.

"Apollo, I am busy here," Cassie said. "Why would one of their officers want to…?" She looked closer at the smiling navy officer in khaki flight suit and short-cropped, graying blonde hair. "Ohhhh!" she said. Then she jumped up, ran around her desk to Starbuck, and tackled him in a ferocious bear hug. "Starbuck, I can't believe it is you," she said while crying.

Starbuck hugged her back. "I never thought I would ever see you again either. Twenty five yahrens is a long time," he quipped.


	7. Final Flight Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Exodus Year 25 – Earth Date September 16, 2004

Late morning

Word that a fleet from Earth had arrived and helped the Colonials in the last battle spread quickly through the Fleet. This was not surprising since all two hundred twenty ship's crews could see the new ships on their scanners. Indeed, some of the ship's crews and passengers could see the new ships out of their windows.

While Adama and Stevens were in their meeting, the Council of the Twelve members got word of what happened in the battle and quickly agreed to meet on the Galactica. When Adama and Stevens were finishing their conversation on logistics they were called from the bridge officer who said that the Council members were on board and heading to the conference room. Adama then called for Colonels Tigh and Apollo, and Captains Starbuck and Masterson to report to the conference room. They arrived shortly before the council members did because on the way to the conference room, the councilors stopped to look at the Navy shuttle and fighter that were parked in the alpha landing bay. The Navy crews there gave them a brief tour of the two ships.

A short while later the councilors and their staff entered the conference room. Adama and the other officers in the room stood up. "Welcome," Adama said. "You came quicker than I could summon you."

"Adama, surely you know we would come as soon as the emergency was over," Sire Uri said.

"Of course," Adama replied. "When everyone has taken their seats, I'll call the Council into session and introduce to you these officers from the Earth Defense Navy."

Tigh, Apollo and Stevens and his officers stood back from the table so that the councilors could take their seats. The councilors went to their customary chairs and sat down, all the while giving the Navy officers, especially Starbuck second glances. Adama remained standing for a moment and said, "This session of the Council of Twelve in now in session. I believe the first order of business is to provide the Council a report on the recent battle and then introduce our guests. Colonel Tigh, would you please brief the Council on the last engagement?"

Tigh stood up and told the councilors the sequence of events in the recent engagement from the first sighting of the Cylons near Jupiter, the arrival of the Earth Defense Navy forces, and how the Cylons were driven off.

After seeing the satisfied looks on the faces of the other councilors after Tigh had finished, Adama stood again. "Now I would like to introduce to you Admiral Stevens and his staff."

Stevens approached the table near where Adama was standing while Adama sat down and said in Caprican, "Representatives of the Colonial peoples, my name is Lawrence Stevens and I am the commander in chief of the Earth Defense Navy. The men behind me are Captain Masterson, my operations officer, Commander Morgan, my intelligence officer; Commander Brennan, my logistics officer, and Lieutenant Hoeing, my aide. Some of you may know my wing commander, Captain Starbuck. I want to express my thanks to Commander Adama for the kind welcome he has provided us. Our staffs have been discussing cooperation between Colonial and Navy forces against the Cylon presence in the Solar System, logistic support for your Fleet, and the eventual settlement of your peoples on Earth. My men and I are available for any questions you might have during your meeting." Stevens then led his men to the witness seats along the wall and sat down.

Sire Uri then stood up. "Admiral Stevens, on behalf of the Council of the Twelve and the Colonial peoples I want to express our gratitude for the aid you have given us in our time of need. _Captain_ Starbuck, it is a pleasant surprise to see you again after all these yahrens. Your presence in the forces of the Earth Navy gives me hope that cooperation will be beneficial to both our peoples." Uri looked around at the other councilors and saw the smiles and nods and continued. "To that end, I and the other Council members would like to hear what was discussed regarding future actions against the Cylons, supplying our people, and the settlement of our people on Earth."

Stevens and his aid both stood up again. "While my aide passes out some briefing papers I'll explain..." Stevens said. While Hoeing passed out the same briefing papers that were shown to Adama, Tigh, and Apollo, Stevens began to brief the Council on the events concerning Starbuck, the organization of the Navy, cooperation between Navy and Colonial forces during this emergency, logistic support for the Fleet, and a brief statement on the settlement of the Fleets peoples on Earth after the crisis is over.

Adama stood up again and said, "I have given Admiral Stevens my temporary approval as military commander to cooperate during this crisis. With the Council's approval, this agreement can be made official and we can go on with the work necessary to defeat the Cylons and drive them from this system. For the next fifteen centons, I would like my fellow councilors to discuss this issue amongst themselves. I ask that discussion of the issues of logistic support and settlement of our peoples on Earth be deferred." At that, the eleven other council members started talking animatedly to each other. Occasionally, one would walk up to Stevens or one of his staff to ask a question. A few of the councilors who knew him took a moment to greet Starbuck.

Finally, after the fifteen minutes were over, Adama stood up and called the Council back to order. "Councilors, I know that the time for discussion was short but the situation we find ourselves in is urgent. So, please let me know what your thoughts are on the issue before you."

Sire Domra then stood up, looked quickly at the other councilors and said, "I, for one, am please that our brothers on Earth are so willing to help us in our fight against the Cylons and to take us in as their neighbors on Earth. I am in favor of full cooperation between our forces. I only ask that Admiral Stevens provide the Council with their plans for the settlement of our people on Earth as soon as possible. In addition, I am curious about how the Navy has kept their existence secret from the governments and peoples on Earth. I would like Admiral Stevens to provide more information on this when the other documents are presented to the Council." Domra then sat down.

No one else stood up so Adama stood back up and said, "I sense that the Council would like to vote on joint military actions against the Cylons. Will those in favor please raise their hands?" The hands of all the Counselors went up. "It is decided then," Adama said. "I'll have Colonels Tigh and Apollo work closely with their counterparts in the Earth Navy. Admiral Stevens, will you provide the Council with your plans for the settlement of the Colonial people and provide us with a more detailed history of your organization?"

Stevens stood up and said, "I certainly will. I'll send the documents over as soon as they are prepared."

"Thank you Admiral. Councilors, I would like you to continue with your council meeting while Admiral Stevens and I work on some plans for operations against the Cylons. Please excuse us. Sire Uri, will you please take over?"

Uri stood up. "By all means, Adama," he said. Adama, Stevens, and the other officers left the conference room.

September 16, 2004 – 2:00 pm

Onboard the Lexington, the pilot briefing room resembled a small movie theater. The seats were upholstered and fairly comfortable. Centered on the front wall was a large rear screen projector. On either side of it were the unit symbols of the Lexington's fighter, attack, and support squadrons. On each side wall were large pictures of the various small craft in the Lexington's Fighter wing; the F-1 Lightning fighter, the A-1 Avenger attack bomber, a shuttle mounting space warning and control radars and other antenna, and cargo shuttles. Along the back wall was a table of refreshments, including the ubiquitous coffee pot. In most of the chairs the men of fighter squadron VF-2, The Fighting Falcons, were talking amongst themselves. Some were making a brave show. But, most were professionally talking about their last engagement with the Cylons and how they anticipate this patrol will go. One of the pilots seated closest to the hatch saw movement out in the passageway and jumped to his feat. "Attention on the Deck!" he ordered loudly. All of the flight crews jumped to their feet as the squadron commander,

Commander Duncan, a tall slim, blond haired man, entered along with Captain Starbuck to give the patrol orders to the pilots.

"Good afternoon gentlemen. At ease," Duncan said. The pilots took their seats.

Duncan activated the main view screen at the front of the room while Starbuck addressed the pilots.

"I have just down loaded your patrol orders to your laptops. As you can see here," Starbuck pointed toward the screen, "these are pretty much the same as was proposed this morning to the Colonials. You will see only minor changes. Let's see how the Cylons react to our 'bait and hook' tactics."

Starbuck turned to Duncan who continued with the briefing as the view screen changed to the patrol roster. "As you can see," Duncan said, "only half of you are flying to the Jupiter patrol area. The rest of you will be flying the remainder of the perimeter. Don't worry; you'll get your chance during the next rotation to fly the Jupiter area. During this patrol cycle, the Galactica's Red squadron will be assisting in the 'bait and hook' in the Jupiter area and covering alternate sectors on the rest of the perimeter. They are being briefed right now. Those of you flying in Jupiter space today, double check the roster of who in Red squadron you will be working with. You are encouraged to get to know the pilots and work out any language difficulties on the way to your patrol areas. Some of our escort ships are redeploying to act as pickets so you will have navigation, refueling and forward rescue resources available if needed." Duncan paused briefly to see if anyone had any questions then said. "Fighting Falcons, let's show the Cylon tin heads what we are made of! I'll meet you on the hanger deck. Squadron! Attention!" Duncan ordered. The men of VF-2 jumped to their feet. Then Duncan ordered, "Dismissed!" Duncan and his men made their way to the Lexington's hanger deck.

At about the same time on the Galactica, Colonel Apollo entered Red squadron's ready room to brief his warriors for their upcoming patrol. Captain Sheba, Apollo's wife, was a strict disciplinarian like her father, the missing Commander Cain. She had her pilots standing at attention when Apollo entered the hatch. He walked over to her, met her eyes and nodded. "At ease!" she commanded.

"Revised patrol orders, vectors, and coordinates will be transmitted to your Viper's navigation systems before you launch," Apollo began. "Those of you flying to the sector nearest the fifth planet, which the Earthmen call Jupiter, will be working with the Navy's Fighting Falcon squadron on this mission. The Commander and I have approved a new tactic that you are to implement while on patrol. The Navy officers call it bait and hook."

All of the warriors, including Sheba gave Apollo puzzled looks.

"I'll explain," Apollo went on. "You will be working in teams of two with a two ship team of Navy fighters. One team will tempt a Cylon patrol into engaging in combat while the other team remains outside the Cylons short range scanners. As soon as the fight starts, the other team will join the first and together you will destroy as many Cylon fighters as you can before they reinforce their patrol. The object for our patrols over the next few days is to take out as many of their fighters as we can before they launch another massive attack."

Lieutenant Sabra raised her hand. "Yes, Lieutenant," Sheba said.

"Sir, the tactic sounds fine, but I am wondering how massive an attack the Cylons can make. They only had two baseships in this morning's battle."

"The Navy has told us that the Cylons have four base ships in the system," Apollo said.

"Four?" Sheba asked.

"That's right," Apollo said. "That is why we need to cut down on the number of fighters they have now before they can attack again."

"Are there any more questions," Sheba asked. Ensign Gibor raised his hand.

"Yes, Ensign," Sheba said.

"Which crews will we be working with?"

"Apollo held up a piece of paper. This is a roster of Fighting Falcon squadron's crews, their call signs, and where they will be flying patrol today. Those of you working with a Navy team will depart on the same vectors that they will. I expect each of you to contact your counterparts as soon as you start on your vectors and work out any communication issues. When you receive your vectors during pre-launch, the call signs will be in your data packages." Apollo handed the roster to Sheba.

"Are there any final questions?" Sheba asked. "No? Then you are dismissed. I'll meet you in Beta Bay."

The Lexington was designed differently from the Galactica. Starbuck and his naval design team had reviewed the Colonial wars with the Cylons and Earth history, particularly the Second World War and took the lessons learned and incorporated them into her design. She was only three fifths as long as the Galactica, but almost as wide. She had a central cylindrical section with two rectangular launch and landing bays protruding from each side. On the forward end of the cylindrical section was a large sensor suite. On the on upper and lower sides of the cylinder were defensive Gatling laser positions and missile batteries. Defensive batteries were also located on the upper and lower surfaces of the flight bays. Also, on top of the cylindrical section was a fairly large superstructure with additional sensors and command, control, and visual observation facilities for fleet and small craft traffic control.

Each flight bay had four decks. The upper most deck was the vertical landing and takeoff deck. It was here that most normal launch operations on the Lexington took place. Small craft were prepared for launch on this deck and raised up through airlocks to the upper surface of the flight bay hull. The second deck was the upper hanger deck where maintenance and combat loading for some of the Lexington's small craft took place. The third deck was the rear approach landing deck, like those on the Galactica. The lowest deck was the lower hanger deck where, like the upper hanger deck, maintenance and combat loading for some of the Lexington's small craft took place. Each deck was connected to the others with elevators.

Outboard of the four decks were the launch platforms. Each deck had ten launch platforms. With all the launch platforms, eighty fighters and attack craft can be positioned for a mass launch. The craft would be lifted onto launch dollies and then their landing gear would be retracted. Again, airlocks separated the launch platform from the working decks. Outboard of each launch platform was a short launch tube with armored outer hatches that were only opened when a launch was imminent. The launch tubes were about half the length of those on the Galactica.

On the starboard upper hanger deck, the crews of the Fighting Falcon squadron were settling into their cockpits after conducting their walk-arounds and talking with their crew-chiefs. Ahead of them the open doors of launch tubes beckoned.

"Spool them up," came the order from Commander Duncan over the radio.

The deck crewmen quickly finished their work, gave the flight crews a thumbs-up and backed away from the fighters. The flight crews then went through their startup check lists. Moments later the whine of the engines from fifteen fighters filled the hanger deck. After checking their instruments the pilots gave each crew-chief a thumbs-up to show them that everything is working fine. The crew-chiefs then saluted the pilots, and after they replied, they evacuated the launch platform area. The rear platform airlocks then closed. The launch controller came over the radio to ask for a final check. Each crew signaled that they were ready for launch. The flight controller activated the launch tube force fields to retain the Lexington's atmosphere, opened the armored outer launch tube hatch, and began a launch count-down from ten seconds. At zero, the electromagnetic accelerators took each fighter and its launch dolly in sequence from a stand still to over a hundred kilometers an hour at the end of the launch tube. At the end of the tube the dollies released the fighters and were brought to a sudden stop at the end of their tracks while, one by one in rapid succession, the fighters continued on into space. After the first ten fighters were launched the crews rushed to prepare the last five of VF-2's ships. Within a couple of minutes the other five fighters of VF-2 were launched.

Five hundred meters away the Vipers of Red squadron left their launch tubes and changed course to head to their patrol areas. The Fighting Falcon squadron also departed for their patrol areas. Within a few minutes, the Jupiter patrol teams had met up and began talking to each other.


	8. Final Flight Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - September 16, 2004 - Early Afternoon

Adama's Journal: The recent engagement with the Cylons and the appearance of the Earth Defense Navy have both surprised and elated everyone in the Fleet. Without the help of the Navy forces there could have been serious loss of life amongst our warriors and an unknown amount of carnage in the civilian ships of the Fleet. Our ability to repel a similar assault in the near future would also have been seriously damaged.

The presence of Starbuck in the Earth Navy was the greatest surprise of all. With Starbuck as one of their senior officers I am willing to do everything I can to make cooperation between our forces possible. The conference with their command staff was very fruitful. A patrol plan that combines Colonial and Navy tactics has been put into action. The plan is to keep the Cylons completely distracted and to eliminate as many of their fighters in small unit actions as possible. Small unit actions are where we have the advantage, though with their missile armed fighters the Navy also has a significant advantage in large battles. I have directed the designers on the foundry ship to look at arming our fighter force with missiles.

The Navy will soon provide communication equipment so that our forces can work together more easily. My technicians will install it and patch it into the Fleet Comline Alpha and flight controller stations.

The Fleet has redeployed to take advantage of the resources of our combined forces. The civilian ships and Task Force 1.2, their escort force, were moved to a position the Navy calls the Mars L-1 point, while Task Force 1.1, the Galactica, Lexington and their escorts, moved to a very high orbit over Mars that will allow us to effectively conceal our ships from the Cylons if they should attack and get this close again.

Navy personnel, with permission, will be taking over a section on the Rising Star to create a mercantile station where Earth foods, clothing, and personal care items will be on display. A catalog of their wares will be provided to each ship so that our people could order any of the items in the catalog. Admiral Stevens informed me that for the length of the crisis all items in the catalog would be free to everyone in the Fleet while supplies last. Also, no hoarding will be allowed to the best of their ability. In addition to the comfort items being supplied, a relay of tanker shuttles between a local Navy supply depot on one of Mars' moons and the Fleet has been set up to refuel all the ships in the Fleet.

My command staff and I have been invited to the Lexington for a tour and demonstration of their battle management technologies later today. Admiral Stevens has offered to set up a battle management center, what they call a CIC, a Combat Information Center, on the Galactica if I approve.

Adama sat quietly in his shuttle as he and his daughter launched from the Galactica's Alpha launch bay. As soon as they were clear, Athena craned her neck around trying to see the Navy ships holding station nearby. Never had she seen so many military ships in one area. The idea of operating in a fleet again excited her, especially now that she was a captain and a bridge/flight officer on the Galactica. The shuttle pilot, Ensign Doran, brought the shuttle around onto a heading leading to the stern of the Lexington.

"Father, there's the Navy's carrier." _I get to see Starbuck again_, she thought to herself.

Adama looked up from his reverie and quickly looked out the window to see the ship they were flying towards. It had been a busy day for him and he was getting tired. _It's only a little past midday and I am tired_, he thought. _I really am old._

"We'll be landing in two centons," Doran called out.

"Thank you," Adama replied and returned to his thoughts.

Doran brought the shuttle around to approach the Lexington for a landing in their left rear landing bay. The Lexington's traffic control officer then called to give the shuttle clearance to land.

"Standby for landing," Doran told his passengers.

Adama and Athena checked their harnesses in case their landing was rough. A couple of minutes later they touched down aboard the Lexington. As a flight deck crewman guided the shuttle to its parking place, Doran said to his passengers, "It looks like quite a reception committee they have set up for you, Commander. Let me shut down; I'll open the hatch in a moment."

Doran deactivated the shuttles drive and internal systems. A moment later he led the way to the hatch, equalized the atmospheres and stood back. "Here you go, Commander," he said while he opened the hatch and stepped out of the way.

Adama looked through the hatch and was surprised to see about a hundred men in blue uniforms lined up in three main groups not far from his shuttle. Before the three main groups were single individuals and there was a much smaller group before them in which he recognized Admiral Stevens. In this group were two men carrying cloth banners. One was blue with four gold stars and the other had thirteen red and white stripes and thirteen stars arranged in a circle in a blue field in one corner. Off to one side was another small group with some strange brass objects. Behind all the men, two of the Lexington's small craft, a fighter and an attack bomber, were lined up on display.

"What's this all about?" Athena asked.

"We'll just have to see," Adama replied.

Adama then stepped onto the deck. At that moment one of the men with Stevens raised a small instrument to his lips and blew out three tones. Over the landing bay's loud speakers someone announced "Galactica arriving." Stevens then made one step towards him and saluted by raise his right hand up to his eyebrow. Music filled the air as the band struck up a brief fanfare. Adama returned the salute with his closed right fist over his heart while he was joined by his daughter.

When the music ended Stevens said, "Welcome to the Lexington. We are honored by your presence. I hope your flight over was a pleasant one. Will you like to inspect my crew?"

Adama recognized the honor he was given and said, "Of course Admiral. But first let me introduce my daughter, Captain Athena."

Stevens looked towards Athena and said, "I am very please to meet you."

Stevens then turned and nodded at the other officer present near the flags, the Lexington's First officer, a freckled, brown haired man, Commander Hawthorne, who commanded in a loud voice, "Prepare the crew for inspection!"

The men before each group heard this and each ordered, "Open ranks, March!" At that, each of the three large groups of men opened their formations. The first ranks of each took two steps forward; the second ranks, one step forward; and the last of the four ranks, one step back.

Stevens then said to Adama and Athena, "Please follow me."

Stevens then marched smartly toward the leader of the right most formation, and saluted. "Commander," he said to Adama. "This is Lieutenant Hughes. He and his men are part of the flight deck crew division."

"Welcome aboard, Commander," Hughes said.

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Adama replied. Stevens then marched to the left most man in the front rank. Adama closely followed him. Athena, not sure what to do, paused. Commander Hawthorne motioned that she should follow her father. He then followed her. Lieutenant Hughes went last. Stevens went down the ranks of men giving each a once over. Adama and Athena followed, both noticing that the enlisted men, Adama asked, were spotlessly clean, and their uniforms immaculately cared for.

Once the first group was inspected, Stevens led the way to the second group which turned out to be all of the Lexington's marine detachment led by Lieutenant Eaton. Adama and Athena noticed the different haircuts and uniforms. Finally, the last group was inspected, all of which were the officers of fighter squadron VF-5, the Star Fighters. Stevens finally led the group back to where the flags were and thanked Commander Hawthorne who reformed the ranks and marched the men away to the loud beats of marching music while Adama and Athena watched.

Once, the deck was clear, Stevens turned to his quests. "Would you like to come with me to where you can rest and have some refreshments?"

Adama, getting a tired feeling again said with pleading in his voice, "Yes, I would love too."

"Please," Athena added. "This way, then," Stevens said and led his guests down a passage way deeper into the interior of the Lexington.

After several minutes of walking and a short elevator ride, they arrived at the entrance to Steven's 'in space' quarters. The Navy guard at the entrance, the normal Marine was in the inspection ceremony, stood at attention at their approach then opened the door for them. Adama and Athena entered and found a nicely appointed office with a real wooden desk and bookcase, nicely upholstered chairs, couch and table, and wood paneling on the walls. Behind the desk was a large hand painted rendition of the World War Two Lexington at sea launching aircraft. Also prominent were two scale models of both the second war and modern versions of the Lexington on separate tables. Other pictures on the walls showed Steven's family: his wife, sons, and daughters. Other artifacts from Stevens' personal life decorated the room. The guests both sat on the couch as Stevens walked to his desk and picked up his telephone. "Please bring refreshments for three to my quarters, thank you." Stevens then picked up three binders from his desk and sat down in one of the chairs and placed the binders on the table between him and his guests.

"Well, what do you think, Commander?" Stevens asked.

"I am most impressed, Admiral. The Lexington is a fine ship and you have a well trained crew. How did you accomplish all this in the twenty five yahrens since Starbuck was sent to you?"

"Well, it wasn't easy. One of the documents before you is a more detailed history of my organization. It still may not be everything your council wants. But, it is what my staff could come up with on short notice. It is a timeline of events from Starbucks arrival, recruitment of an initial group of volunteers, reopening of the base on Earth's moon left by the ancients to the laying down of our ships. It does not address who my people are; what their motivations and goals are for the future. If your council wants further details, then please tell me what issues or events they want covered and I'll have sent over what they ask for."

"Can you tell us briefly what is not in the document?" Adama asked.

"Well, I'll try. Who are my people? This will be easier to answer once you have studied Earth history, particularly American history more. Suffice it to say that we are some of the descendents of the original colonists, not immigrants, who later became the United States of America. America was originally a colony of a country called Great Brittan. These colonists formed thirteen colonies which later became states within the United States after fighting for their independence from Brittan. My people's motivation is to regain what our home land has lost in the way of morality, liberty, and culture over the last hundred and fifty years, err yahrens or so. Our goals for the future are to defend the Earth from the Cylons and to make our colony on the Moon completely independent from resources on the Earth. Later, as our population grows, we will establish other colonies in our solar system and in the neighboring systems."

Just then, a knocking was heard at the door and the guard outside opened it and said, "Sir, please excuse me, but your food order is here."

"Please let them in, Sailor," Stevens replied.

"Aye, Aye, Sir," the guard replied and stepped out of the door way.

Two galley technicians (cooks) then entered, each carrying a tray, one of coffee, juice, water and cups and the other of bread, meat, cheese, and fresh vegetables. They set both trays down on the coffee table then filled water cups for each officer.

"Will there be anything else, Sir?" one asked.

"This should be fine for now, Sailor. Thank you very much, both of you."

"You're welcome, sir." They both replied at once. Then they turned and left.

"Would you mind if I gave thanks for this food?" Stevens asked his quests.

"Not at all, in fact I endorse the idea," Adama replied.

Stevens bowed his head and began. "Creator God, we want to give you our thanks for the food that you have provided. Please give us your blessings of good health and protection as we fight to protect your creation from the destroyers of life. We ask this in the name of your son, the anointed one, Jesus. Amen."

"So, your faith is not at all what was held by the colonists from Kobol?" Athena asked while bending over to take some food.

"No, it is not," Stevens replied while pouring a cup of coffee. "Starbuck told my people of his faith after he arrived and noticed that his faith did not survive on Earth. Everyone currently a member of my organization considers themselves a Christian, which translated literally means 'follower of the anointed one'. Our history tells us that the Creator God sent his son to live on Earth to understand the temptations we experience, to be a divine example of how we should live, and to explain the laws the Creator God had previously given to mankind. He then was killed, resurrected by the Creator three days and three nights later, and then returned to be with his Father."

"That is about what we had learned from signal intercepts from Earth on our way to this solar system," Adama said after drinking some water.

"You will find some differences in our group from those still on Earth," Stevens continued. "Starbuck's arrival was quite a shock to us, and despite his easy going demeanor, he is quite honest and intelligent. He saw that our practices as Christians did not match what was in our holy book, The Bible, which he read not to long after his arrival. We have corrected the errors that he has pointed out, though not without strong resistance from those who consider tradition greater than God's word."

"I am sure we will have more time later to talk about religion. On a different subject, Starbuck, I am sure, should have explained to you the capabilities of the Galactica," Adama said. "I am curious as to the capabilities of the various ships in your fleet. Can you explain what the roles are of all your different types of ships?" Adama asked.

"Certainly," Stevens replied. "The lessons we have learned on Earth fighting amongst ourselves are different from those you have learned from fighting the Cylons. The Cylons are unimaginative. They fought you with large multipurpose ships that acted in both capital assault and carrier roles. You matched their tactics with similar units but with the advantages of having humans involved. The lessons we learned are different. We learned that monolithic multipurpose units are capable of doing everything, but not of doing everything well. So, we devised many different types of ships. Carriers to service and operate small craft; Battleships for capital assault and shore bombardment; Cruisers, both heavy and light for independent operations, capital assault and bombardment in groups, and carrier escort duties; and destroyers and frigates for carrier and convoy escort duties. Something else that distinguishes my forces from yours is the use of missiles. My fighters, as you saw earlier, can be armed with both anti-fighter and anti-ship missiles. The same goes for my ships. Though only Battleships, cruisers, and destroyers are armed with anti-ship missiles, all of my ships are armed with defensive missiles. They are also armed with defensive lasers very much like those on the Galactica. To avoid this meeting turning into a lecture," Stevens reached down and picked up the second folder on the table before him, "please review this document. It gives a description of each of the classes of ship and small craft in the Navy."

"Now, our patrols will be in their patrol areas soon and, without seeming to be insensitive, I wanted to ask you about the loss of some of your pilots. Will you be able to replace them and their ships easily?"

"I already ordered reserve pilots to active duty and replacement Vipers taken from storage," Adama said. "During our twenty five yahren voyage here, we have trained over a thousand pilots. Also, we have had plenty of time to manufacture many reserve Vipers and spare parts. Our problem with them was storage. We could only store a second full compliment of fighters for the Galactica, one hundred and fifty. We would have liked to modify some of the other ships of the Fleet to function as auxiliary launch facilities but, this proved to be beyond our capabilities; we needed a shipyard for modifications that extensive."

"That's good," Stevens replied. "We also have a good supply of spare parts, both aboard the Lexington and on the Moon. Starbuck has also been very busy training pilots in our flight school. For us the limitation is the number of people qualified to be pilots because our population is only now starting to grow."

"I wanted to ask you something else," Stevens said. "Unity of command is another lesson we learned on Earth during our many wars. I don't think this is an issue with us right now. I am more that happy to continue to treat you as an allied force operating within the same task force. This makes you and I equals in command. Is this satisfactory?"

"Quite so," Adama replied. "In fact, as President of our Council, I would insist on this status, though I see your point regarding unity of command. This issue came up during our flight when we encountered the Battlestar Pegasus. Her commander, Cain, was a very independent and aggressive leader. It was difficult for him to be reduced to a subordinate status."

"He was a brilliant tactician," Athena said. "He sacrificed himself to protect the Fleet when we were being attacked by a much superior force."

"Yes, Starbuck told me about this battle. Did you ever hear from him again?" Stevens asked.

"In all these yahrens, we have heard nothing. We have to assume that he was destroyed along with the two baseships that he attacked so that the Fleet could escape from Gamoray," Adama answered.

"Admiral," Athena said, "you mentioned earlier that your people will be colonizing other worlds both in this solar system and in the neighboring ones. How does this affect us?"

"Why, it doesn't affect you at all," Stevens replied. "From the beginning, at Starbuck's insistence, we have made definite and concrete plans to settle all of your people on Earth." Stevens reached out and touched the third document sitting on the table. "When you read this you will learn that we have purchased land, built housing, established utilities, and made the necessary preparations for the settlement of you people. Look here..." Stevens opened the binder on the settlement plan. "This is a map of the location of your new homes." The map showed a region in southern South Dakota and northern Nebraska. "Do you see these three dots? Well, they represent three small towns that have been depopulated due to the lack of economic development. All the young people moved away over the years. The land was sold to industrial farmers and the towns died. Only a few old people remained until recently. We literally purchased these towns for you. We also purchased all the land that was lost to the industrial farmers and re-divided them into their original plot sizes. We also established minor industries in these towns. After the Cylons are dealt with, your people will be transported there in small groups and instructed about how to manage their lives in America. It will take a couple of yahrens to get them all settled but it will happen."

"That seems like a long time to wait for some of our people," Athena said.

"Yes, that is regrettable," Stevens replied. "I told your father that the settlement of your peoples has to done cautiously. Primarily, we want to reduce as much as we can the risk of cultural shock. As you learn more about the societies on Earth, you will understand the need for caution."

Just then Stevens' phone rang. He got up and took the two steps to his desk and picked up the receiver.

"_Admiral, this is Starbuck in CIC. Our patrols will be at their stations in fifteen minutes_."

"We'll be there shortly," Stevens replied and hung up the phone. "Commander, Captain, will you please come with me to the CIC where we can monitor our patrols."

Adama, feeling better after eating and resting, replied, "Yes, certainly. I am curious how you run you battle management team."

"Then follow me, please," Stevens said and led them out the door.


	9. Final Flight Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - September 16, 2004 – Morning

Aboard baseship _'Two'_,Baltar and Lucifer monitored the progress of baseships _'Eight'_ and '_Seventeen'_ as they conducted their reconnaissance of the inner system. They thought things were going well when Colonial forces detected their advance at the large asteroid and when the task force commander, IL Cylon Specter, ordered baseship _'Seventeen'_ to proceed on with their sweep of the inner system. Then the humans detected the movements of baseship _'Seventeen'_ and moved to counter them, first with fighters, then with the Galactica herself.

At this point Baltar commented to Lucifer, "I no longer doubt that the third planet is Earth. Otherwise, why would Adama protect that planet so strongly, as primitive as it is? I think that they will not allow either baseship to proceed further into the system. Even at the risk of their entire military force."

"You may be correct, Baltar," Lucifer replied. "Further signal intercepts and reconnaissance will help confirm that it is indeed Earth."

"It is ironic indeed that Adama would travel all this way and then find out that Earth is such a primitive world," Baltar said with a chuckle.

Then the commander of baseship _'Seventeen'_ moved to rendezvous with baseship _'Eight'_. "Their combined fighter forces should occupy the Colonials long enough for one of the baseships to explore the rest of the inner system," Lucifer said to Baltar. "Four to one odds in fighters should be enough."

Then the Earth Defense Navy moved to support the Colonial forces. The Cylons noted the power signatures of the alien ships. "Those aliens we have been spotting are working with the Colonials. I hope our force retreats," Baltar said to Lucifer.

"They should. But, first we need to know the capabilities of these aliens."

The engagement with the alien fighters was brief and a bitter surprise to Baltar. "Our losses are heavier that I would expect from the number of fighters that opposed us," Lucifer commented. "It is good that our supply convoy will arrive soon."

"Yes..." Baltar replied thoughtfully. "They use anti-fighter missiles. We need to come up with some way of countering their missile capability."

"Agreed," Lucifer replied. "Our force is returning. When they arrive I will convene a conference with the other baseship commanders. I'll also send a message to the Imperious Leader with the news and to ask if he and the home world staff have any methods that would be helpful in dealing with missile armed fighters, though at this distance a reply will take sectons."

September 16, 2004 – Midday

An hour later, baseships _'Eight'_ and _'Seventeen'_ braked into orbit around the fifth planet's third moon. While repair crews and parts were transferred to them, their commanders shuttled over to baseship _'Two'_ for their conference with Lucifer and Baltar. The commander of baseship _'Five'_ was already aboard.

"By your command," IL Cylons Specter and Detester said as they entered Lucifer's command station and bowed slightly.

"Report on your reconnaissance of the inner system," Lucifer ordered.

Specter described the events of their reconnaissance and return from the area of the fourth planet. "Colonial and alien forces followed our retreat and they are sending out patrols to the area between the fourth and fifth planets," Specter concluded.

"Other than their use of missiles did you learn anything else from your contact with the alien force?" Lucifer asked.

"Their fighters are larger and less maneuverable than the Colonial Vipers; about the same as our fighters," Detester answered. "Also, they are piloted by humans."

"What!" Baltar exclaimed while turning red. "I can't believe it! The third planet doesn't have a civilization capable of creating that fleet! They barely have spaceflight!"

"Calm yourself, Baltar," Lucifer ordered. "It does not compute that the humans that aided the Colonials are the same humans as those from the third planet. There must be another human civilization in this region of this galaxy at our level of technology."

"Do we search for this unknown planet then?" the fourth IL Cylon, Sinister, asked.

"No," Lucifer replied. "First, we deal with the Colonials and their allies here. Then, we destroy the human civilization on the third planet. What I want now is your suggestions on how to counter the human's missile capability."

"Our sensors picked up several different emissions from the missile armed fighters," Specter said. "In addition there were several larger vessels accompanying those fighters that emitted very powerful scanner signals."

"That is correct," Detester said. "My fighters also experienced very strong jamming against their scanners. They had to resort to passive sensors and visual scanning. Perhaps we could counter-jam their signals. This would interfere with their scanners and their missile signals."

"Another tactic we could use is, when given equal opportunities, to target the missile armed fighters," Sinister said. "Each missile armed fighter undoubtedly carries multiple missiles. So, every time we destroy one of these fighters we decrease their chances to destroy our fighters."

"An excellent point," Lucifer replied.

"Do you have any suggestions, Baltar?" Lucifer asked. "Um...no, I don't. But, I have a question. From what direction did the alien fleet come from?"

"Their vector was from near this systems star," Specter answered.

"So, they could come from the third planet or from farther away in that general direction," Baltar said. "I suggest that we track any movement by the humans working with the Colonials as best we can with our patrols and long range scanners to determine their point of origin. We may even want to communicate with them. As you said, we will need to eliminate these humans after we deal with the Colonials and the ones on the third planet."

"You are correct in thinking about our strategic objectives, Baltar," Lucifer said. "The Colonials and these new humans are establishing patrols between their position and ours. So, prepare patrols with updated jamming frequencies and the new attack orders. I want to see how the changes suggested today increase our combat capabilities. I also want updated performance data and tactical intelligence on how these new humans operate and how they cooperate with the Colonials. You may return to your ships."

The other IL Cylons bowed slightly and said, "By your command," and left the room.

"May I be excused?" Baltar asked Lucifer. "I would like to go over the recorded signal intercepts from the third planet some more."

"Certainly, Baltar," Lucifer replied.

"By your command," Baltar said. Then he quickly bowed and left the room heading for the communication center. _Something is not right here_, he thought to himself. _We have a primitive Earth and advanced humans that the Earth humans don't know about in the same system. The advanced humans have allied themselves with the Colonials. I know that Adama is defending the Earth. These other humans must also be defending the Earth. I doubt it, but, if the news broadcasts on Earth mention the recent battle, then I will know that the advanced humans and those on Earth are linked somehow. If not then these humans are from some other place as Lucifer said. I have to find out. I will have my vengeance against Adama and now is the time to get it. These new humans will not get in my way._


	10. Final Flight Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - September 16, 2004 - Early Afternoon

Captain Sheba checked her instruments and called out to her wingman, Ensign Gibor, and the Navy flyers five minutes flight time behind her. "Gibor, we'll be in our patrol area in one centon."

"Confirmed," he replied.

Then Sheba heard over her radio, "This is Burke Control. Red Flight One, we copy you and Echo Flight one centon or minute from your patrol area." The Navy destroyer Burke was stationed sunward from the joint patrol area near the asteroid Ceres.

"Red Flight One is decelerating to patrol speed," Sheba then called out.

Sheba and Gibor then reversed their heading and ran up their engines to full power to reduce their speed from a quarter of light speed to twenty million kilometers per hour. Behind them the two crews of Echo Flight did the same. When she reached her patrol speed and heading Sheba and Gibor started to watch their scanners intently while Echo Flight put their into LPI, low probability of intercept, mode and linked their scanners together electronically to increase their range. LPI mode allows the Navy fighters to have active scanners but to not broadcast their location to everyone within light minutes.

_Now we just have to wait to see if the Cylons will come out to play_, Sheba thought to her self.

Meanwhile on board the Lexington, Stevens, Adama and Athena were entering the CIC. Immediately the Colonials could see the differences between the allied forces battle management styles. The room was large and rectangular. Along the two long walls technicians operated their equipment and several officers circulated around the room. Each technician had a computer operated display that showed some aspect of fleet operations. Some were collecting data from various sensors and scanners onboard the Lexington and from the deployed ships and small craft and integrating it into the central database. Others were working communication stations coordinating the actions of the ships in the combined task forces and the deployed small craft. On each of the short walls of the room Adama could see three different displays, two that were the same size as those on the longer walls and a very large one above them, showing the ships around Mars and the deployed ships and small craft. One showed the fleets in formation. Another showed the position of the fleets in relation to Mars and her moons. A third showed the whole solar system. A fourth showed the Jupiter planetary system and the location of the Cylon task force. In the center of the room were several large pedestals with large displays built into their top surfaces. Around the edges of the pedestals were controls for manipulating its display. He did not see any stations for control of the Lexington herself.

Captain Starbuck was working one of the pedestal displays when he noticed Stevens and his guests arrive and, after being momentarily taken aback by Athena's presence, waved them over to his pedestal display.

"Admiral, Commander," he began. "Our patrols just arrived at their stations. I have the feed from the Burke on the main plot."

Starbuck pointed to the three by four meter computer generated display on one wall. The same display was shown on the pedestal. As Stevens, Adama and Athena gathered around the display pedestal Starbuck pointed out different aspects on the display.

"The Burke is monitoring the telemetry from Red Flight One and Echo Flight. They are patrolling the main threat axis; the direct line from Jupiter to Mars."

Adama and Athena looked at the display to see symbols representing the Burke, the asteroid Ceres, and the two patrols.

"So, no contact with Cylon patrols, Captain?" Stevens asked.

"No, Sir," Starbuck replied.

"The spy probes showed Cylon fighters leaving their base ships almost an hour ago. I suspect that they are either approaching our patrol space slower that we did or are patrolling closer to their position."

"We'll just have to wait then," Stevens then said.

"Admiral, I am most impressed with your command center," Adama said.

"Thank you, Commander. Hopefully soon you will see how we monitor and conduct combat operations from here."

As Stevens and Adama continued to talk about the merits and deficits of Colonial and Navy command and control systems and current fleet operations, Starbuck looked over at Athena and subtly motioned with his head that he wanted to talk with her off to one side of the room. They both stepped back from the pedestal display and walked over to the wall near the entry.

"Hello, Athena," Starbuck started. "It's good to see you again."

"And you too, Starbuck. I can't believe you are here. It's like you have returned from the dead."

"Yeah, well..."

Athena cut him off. "I talked with Cassiopeia before I came over. It looks like you have finally grown up."

Starbuck started to look a little embarrassed.

"You've done well here," Athena continued. "Responsibility suits you."

"I just did what needed to be done. The beings on the Ship of Lights impressed on me the importance of my mission."

"I just wanted to tell you that I forgive you for all the felgercarb you put me through."

"Yeah, I wasn't too bright in some ways then and we both were acting pretty stupidly. I hope in all these yahrens that you have moved on in your life."

"I did. Like you, I married and I have a daughter. You would not believe who my husband is though," she said with a twinkle in her eye.

Starbuck put on a mischievous grin. "I can't imagine who would put up with you."

"You daggit," Athena objected while smiling.

"Just kidding," Starbuck said defensively while continuing his grin.

"I married Greenbean, you dolt."

"Really, shy ol' Greenbean is your husband?"

"That's right. He actually approached me not long after you disappeared."

"Well, that's great Athena. What's ol' Greenbean up to lately?"

"He is now the captain of Gold Squadron."

"Wonderful."

Out of the corner of his eye Starbuck caught a change on one of the large displays.

"We better see what's going on," he told Athena.

"Ok."

As they were walking back to the pedestal display, one of the CIC watch officers called out over the room's speakers.

"New contact; bearing from the Burke 265 by negative 2. Signal is moving from left to right. Designate contact as Raid One."

"Do you have any range data?" Stevens asked the watch officer that made the announcement.

"No, Sir. The contact is from passive sensors on the Burke."

Starbuck walked over to the communications watch officer. "Signal the Galactica and all patrols," Starbuck ordered. "Alert them about the contact. Then signal Red Flight One and Echo Flight that they are to obtain range information on the contact and try to for an intercept."

"Yes, Sir," the watch officer said turned to one of the communications stations to send out the signals.

Red Flight One and Echo Flight received their warnings at about the same time along with navigation data. Lieutenant Commander Smith, the pilot of Echo One, called over to Captain Sheba.

"Red One, this is Echo One, we just received an updated navigation package from the Lexington. They want us to investigate a possible contact."

"We just received a similar update Echo One. I suggest that we scan along the vector we were provided with to try and get a possible range. If we don't pick up the contact then we should proceed along the vector until we pick up the contact on our scanners."

"Concur, Red One. The contact is obviously out ward from our location. We are reorienting for a sensor sweep."

All four ships changed their orientation so that their sensors could scan down the direction provided to them.

"Echo One, we have no contacts here," Sheba reported.

"Neither do we, Red One. Suggest that we change course to proceed down the contact vector."

"Agreed, Echo One."

The joint patrol altered their heading to approach the Cylon contact.

Back on the Lexington the communications officer reported to Stevens and Adama.

"Admiral, Commander, the Echo sector patrols reported they were outside sensor range from Raid One. They are altering course to go down the contact vector from the Burke."

"Very well," Stevens replied.

Tense minutes passed on the Lexington and among the patrol crews.

Then Echo One reported, "Red One, I have a sensor contact bearing negative 267 by negative 1."

"Echo One, we don't have it yet. Have you triangulated for range yet?"

"I'm working on it now, standby."

A minute passed.

"Red One, we have a range estimate of three point five million metrics; ten centons at our current speed."

"Echo One, that range is outside our passive and active detection range," Sheba exclaimed. _How cold they pick up the contact from such a long range_, she asked herself.

"Red One, the range to the contact is now three point two million metrics."

"Proceed on course to engage contact," Sheba ordered.

The command staff in the Lexington's CIC listened to the communications between the two patrol teams.

"How did your fighters pick up the contact from such a long range?" Athena asked.

"Interferometry," Stevens replied simply.

At Athena's puzzled look, Stevens continued.

"We link the scanners and sensors between two identical ships, in this case fighters, electronically. This, in essence creates a virtual sensor with an antenna diameter equal to the distance between the two ships which greatly increases their detection range."

Five more minutes passed then Sheba noticed something on her instruments.

"Sensor contacts; passive contacts only; the war book says they Cylon fighters," she reported. "I count four fighters"

"Roger, Red One," Echo One responded.

At virtually the same time onboard the lead Cylon fighter in the patrol Red Flight One and Echo Flight was closing in on, the scanner picked up the approaching human ships.

"Colonial Vipers approaching," the patrol leader said to its crew. "Notify base ship command and prepare to engage," it ordered.

"Red One to Red Two," Sheba called. "After we make the first pass decelerate to combat speed."

"Will do," Gibor replied.

Another few minutes passed then the two opposing groups of fighters entered combat range. The Cylons began firing wildly expecting to get a random hit on one of the two Vipers. Sheba and Gibor began maneuvering evasively. Then, as quickly as it started, the high speed pass was over and both groups decelerated to combat maneuvering speed. The four Cylons split up to attack the Colonials separately. Sheba and Gibor also split up and began to maneuver for a shot at the Cylons. While the four Cylon and two Colonial craft maneuvered wildly, the two Navy fighters went to maximum acceleration.

Sheba and Gibor used the superior maneuverability of their Vipers to each get behind a Cylon fighter. The other two Cylon fighters each tried to get behind the Colonial fighters. The Cylons, intent on destroying the Colonial fighters failed to notice the approaching Navy fighters. Within a few minutes Sheba first, then Gibor locked their weapons systems onto their targets and destroyed them with their lasers.

"'Got one," Sheba reported.

"'Got the second," Gibor called back.

Then they found themselves both targeted by the other two Cylon fighters and began evasive action.

"We could use a little assistance here," Sheba called.

Then as they were getting a little desperate, two missiles blotted the two remaining Cylons out of existence. Seconds later the two Navy fighters of Echo flight blazed through the recently contested area of space.

In the Lexington's CIC the command staff heard Echo team report in after the brief battle. Starbuck had earlier ordered the radio traffic from Red Flight One and Echo Flight put on the room loud speakers. "Echo One to Home Plate, splash four bogies."


	11. Final Flight Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - September 16, 2004 - Early Afternoon

On board Baseship _'Eight'_, Specter was monitoring its ships status in the control room when the baseship's gold centurion walked over to it and reported, "Patrol group Five has failed to report in after reporting contact with enemy forces."

"Dispatch a response force to that sector to search for group Five and to destroy any enemy fighter patrols in that sector," Specter ordered.

"By your command," the gold centurion replied and turned to the communications station to send the orders out.

An hour later in sector Echo, another Cylon contact was detected by Echo Flight.

"Red one, we have a sensor contact bearing 262 by zero. The signal strength is weak but increasing rapidly. The signature is from a Cylon scanner."

"We don't have it yet, Echo One," Sheba replied frustrated at the inability of her scanner to pick up the targets at long range. "You are in the lead this time," she added.

"Changing course to intercept," Echo one called out.

Minutes later, the commander of the lead Cylon ship in the response force began to pick up the power signatures of the approaching Navy fighters. The Colonial ships were still out of range. "Missile fighters detected," it said. "Report contact to baseship command, prepare weapons systems and activate jamming systems when missiles are detected."

"By you command," the pilot and gunner replied.

A minute after that Sheba's scanner picked up the approaching Cylon force. "Echo One, we are detecting the Cylons now," she reported.

"Red One, we are now picking up multiple targets," the Echo One back seat intercept officer radioed. "Our systems estimate fifteen Cylon fighters approaching."

"Echo Flight, that is too many for us to handle. We should withdrawal from this sector."

"Negative, Red One," Commander Smith called out. "Maintain your position for the time being. Please stand by to either engage or withdrawal at our signal."

_What are they up to?_ Sheba thought to herself. _Oh! That's right, their missiles!_

Echo flight continued to close with the Cylon force. Echo Two then called to his flight leader. "Approaching bogies are now clear on my scanner."

"Roger, Two. Activate missile guidance systems and prepare to fire."

"Guidance is up and cross linked to your system, lead," Echo Two's intercept officer radioed.

"Roger, fourteen of sixteen bogies are designated," Echo One's back seater replied.

"In volley, Fire!" Smith ordered. Within seconds, fourteen missiles left their racks and accelerated towards the Cylon force.

The Cylons noted the change in approaching fighter's scanner signals as they activated their missile guidance gear and then detected the energy spike as the Tylium drives of the missiles activated. "Activate all jamming systems and take evasive action," the Cylon mission commander ordered.

"The bogies aspects have changed and heavy jamming just came up," Echo Two's intercept officer reported.

"Missiles have switched to home on jam mode," Echo one replied.

The missiles closed the remaining distance to the wildly maneuvering Cylon fighters, closing in on their strong jamming signals, and began to impact among them. Eight Cylon fighters exploded outright under the assault and two more were damaged leaving six combat capable fighters in their force.

"Red One go to maximum acceleration. We're going in," Echo One radioed to the other members of his patrol. The Echo Flight ships continued to close with the recovering Cylon fighters.

"Red Two, hit your turbos," Sheba ordered. _From four to one to three to two, I'm impressed,_ Sheba thought. Red Flight raced to join Echo Flight.

"Switch to guns," Echo One radioed to his wing man.

"Roger, guns are hot," Echo Two replied.

The Cylons recovered from their wild maneuvering in time to detect the approaching fighters.

"Target missile fighters first," the Cylon commander ordered. The other five fighters left in the force replied with a sequence of 'By your Command's. Then they opened fire on the approaching fighters.

Echo Flight replied followed quickly by Red Flight. Then as soon as the high speed pass began it was over. The opposing forces then decelerated to combat speed and turned towards each other for another pass.

The Cylons split up completely trying to maneuver for shots on the Colonial and Navy fighters. Per their new directive, four Cylons went after the Navy fighters and two moved off to keep the Colonial Vipers busy. Echo Flight stayed in a loose wing man formation with the second fighter covering the rear of the lead who started working to get into a firing position on a Raider. Red Flight split up to deal with the Cylons heading their way individually.

"They're going after the Navy fighters," Gibor warned.

"We'll hold our own," Smith replied. "You get those two."

Again, after a few minutes, Sheba, with her more maneuverable Viper, was the first to line up for a shot on a Cylon fighter. "One down," She called out as she fired her laser cannons and destroyed her second Cylon fighter of the day.

Both back seaters in Echo Flight craned their necks watching for the Cylons as they attempted to work their way into firing position. During that time Sheba was coming to their aid, working her way into position to fire on one of the three Raiders fighting the Navy ships.

By then the three Cylons closing in on Echo Two were getting quite close and Echo Two's pilot was wildly flipping his craft about trying to keep them away from himself and his flight leader.

Gibor then got a target lock and fired his lasers at an evading Raider. The beams bored through the craft's cockpit, knocking out two of its crew and half of its systems. Noticing that he had crippled his target, he left it to help out the others in his team. The damaged Raider immediately turned to leave the area.

Soon afterwards, Echo One got behind a Raider. "Fox Three," Smith called out as he fired his lasers at his target which promptly exploded.

Just then one of the Cylons got a target lock on Echo Two and fired. The laser pulse hit the rear of Echo Two's left wing, destroying its atmospheric control surfaces.

The Cylons realized then that the Colonials were now engaged in their part of the battle and the two fighters being targeted by Sheba and Gibor pealed off to shake them off their tails leaving only one still flying after the Echo Flight ships.

Echo Two's back seater saw two of the Cylon pursuers break off. "Lead, only one bogie left back here," he called to Echo One.

"Roger," Smith replied. "We're VIFFing." At that Smith hit his braking thrusters and brought his stick back which promptly reduced his speed and allowed him to see his wing mate and then the Cylon fighter flash by his cockpit. After they had gone by he slammed his throttle forward to the stop and accelerated hard to get behind the Cylon.

Two nearly simultaneous calls of "Target down" came from the Red Flight team. Then Smith gave his own call of "Fox Three" as the last Cylon in the response force was eliminated.

As the four crews regained their composure from the dogfight, the flight controller on the Burke called. "Echo Two, our telemetry shows your craft as being damaged and both of you out of missiles. You are ordered to proceed to our location for refueling and temporary repairs. We'll call in a relief team for you."

"Roger, Burke control we are heading your way," Echo One replied.

In the Lexington's CIC, the radio calls had played on the rooms loud speakers. At the conclusion of the battle, Starbuck put on one of the most satisfied smiles Adama and Athena had ever seen.


	12. Final Flight Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - September 19, 2004

_Adama's Journal: Over the last several days the joint patrol operations with the Earth Navy against the Cylons have been very fruitful. On the first day we destroyed or put out of action over thirty Cylon fighters with only a couple of our fighters damaged. Regretfully, one of the Navy's craft was lost, including their entire flight crew._

_The Cylons continued to patrol against us the second day after the battle over Mars and we destroyed over twenty more of their fighters. But, it seems that the Cylons had enough of the one-sided engagements and pulled back all of their outer patrols._

_Then earlier today, they completely withdrew from the solar system. Admiral Stevens and I concluded that they were going to rendezvous with their supply convoy._

_Apollo and Starbuck both asked if a long range strike against their convoy was possible. Starbuck and his attack squadron's staff already had preliminary plans drawn up. But, with the entire Cylon force joining the convoy, the plan was cancelled._

_Now, with the Cylons out of reach rearming at their convoy, we wait with deadly anticipation for the next Cylon attack._

Aboard Baseship _'Two'_ – Late evening

It was late and Baltar was having a difficult time getting to sleep. Normally, because his schedule was always the same, he had little trouble. But, with the re-supply operation underway he knew that the next attack on the Colonials and their allies would get underway soon and this was making him nervous.

_Blast Adama and his new friends,_ he thought to himself while going over again how Adama's new allies, with their tactics and weapons, had seriously eroded the Cylons fighter strength. Finally, after a few more minutes, Baltar began to sleep. Normally when he dreamed he dreamt of throttling Adama's neck or he relived his youth back on his home world. This dream was a little different.

Baltar found himself standing on a black infinite surface with thick grey clouds moving slowly overhead. Then a white glowing light slowly formed several meters in front of him. The glowing light slowly coalesced into the shape of a tall man in white robes.

"Hello, old friend," the man said in a voice Baltar instantly recognized as identical to the Imperious Leader's. "It has been a long time since I spoke to you."

"I remember you," Baltar replied after a brief pause. "You were on the Galactica when I was tricked into thinking they wanted to conduct peace talks. You forced me to kneel to you! Then they packed me off to the Prison Barge. What do you want with me?!"

"Those past events were an effort to convince your enemies to surrender their leadership to me. This in turn would have removed them as threat to you and the Cylons. You would have been freed had my plan come to pass. Alas, in the end I was foiled by your enemies and by other powers who banished me from the physical realm. But, their power over me is weak! I am still able to act as I wish. So, now I am here to give you a warning."

Baltar gave him a skeptical look.

"Your battle against the Colonials and their new allies will not succeed without extraordinary effort, plan your battle carefully. Yet, your vengeance against Adama can be accomplished even if all else is lost. How much do you hate Adama?"

"My hate for him knows no bounds."

"What sacrifices are you willing to give to achieve your vengeance?"

"What do you mean, sacrifice?"

"Some of my children on Earth know the secret of enacting their vengeance and releasing their rage. You will have to do the same if you are to succeed in your quest."

"The same as what?" Baltar asked.

"First your pledge, Baltar, will you give the required sacrifice? You just said that your hate is boundless."

Baltar thought for a moment. _I have given up everything in my life in my quest for power. What else is there to give? Oh! As long as Adama pays the same price, I will be happy._

"I am willing to make the required payment as long as the results are guaranteed."

"There are no guarantees, Baltar. But in this, I assure you that if you plan this as carefully as you can, you will be successful."

"Fine, so how am I to do this?"

"Pay careful attention to the recorded signal intercepts from Earth the next time you view them. From them you will learn the secret. My Cylon children will obey your orders completely as you prepare the necessary tools. Farewell, Baltar. I will see you again soon." With a smile, the man in white disappeared.

With that Baltar entered a deeper and more restful sleep than any he had in recent days.

The next morning Baltar woke feeling better than he had in a long time. With clarity of mind and purpose he performed his morning rituals and went directly to the communications center to review the latest intercepts from Earth. He eased himself into his chair and activated the monitor and speakers. This time the signals being intercepted were coming in clearly. Baltar didn't understand the language but the images told him everything he needed to know.

_So that is what he had in mind,_ Baltar thought as the signal ended. He then left his chair to begin his preparations. _I'll need something more powerful than Solonite._


	13. Final Flight Chapter 13

Chapter 13 - September 23, 2004 - Morning

Lieutenant Boxey laid his weary head down on his pillow after the end of a long night of patrolling.

_Blue Squadron might be the best in the Fleet, but we sure get the worst duty assignments_, he thought.

He was just slipping off into sleep when the alert claxon started ringing. All across the crew quarters the word of the moment was "Frak!"

"Cut the felgercarb and get your astrums up!" Captain Boomer called out.

Boxey and the other pilots rolled themselves out of their bunks, quickly donned clean uniforms from their lockers, grabbed their equipment and raced towards the flight bay all the while complaining, "Why couldn't the Cylons have waited a few more centares?"

Minutes later, a med tech gave each pilot a stimulant and energy shot as they entered the flight bay. Boxey felt immediately better after the shot. He was still tired but, he was now completely awake and alert. After climbing into his fighter's cockpit and going through his preflight checklist, Boomer made an announcement over the radio.

"Blue Squadron, the Cylons were approaching at near light speed, bypassing the inner and outer patrols. Command expects that they will decelerate and deploy fighters within twenty centons. We will launch in a few centons to take up defensive positions. Stand by."

During the next couple of minutes, Core Command sent Blue Squadron their vectors and navigation data. Then a flight controller announced over their radios. "Blue Squadron, you will launch and assume defensive positions per Joint Defense Plan One. Your vectors have been transmitted to your systems. You may launch when ready."

Then Captain Boomer called out over their radio. "Blue Squadron, Launch!"

Boxey pressed his thumb down on the turbo button on his control stick and felt his engines slam him into the back of his couch as his Viper rocketed down its launch tube.

A minute later Blue squadron had formed up and was following their programmed flight vectors around to the shadowed side of Mars. There they took their position among a giant wall of fighters and support craft a thousand kilometers above the Martian surface. Towards the center of the formation were four Colonial squadrons; Blue, Green, Gold and Red. On the perimeter of the formation were the Navy fighter squadrons: the Bald Eagles, the Fighting Falcons, the Flying Tigers, the Jolly Rogers, the Star Fighters, and attack squadron the Iron Fists. In reserve, near the Martian surface at the poles were the Colonial Silver Spar and Reserve Squadrons. The Colonial Training squadron remained on board the Galactica. They would be called out only as a last resort. Navy Space Warning and Control shuttles, electronic warfare equipped A-1 Avengers, and refueling tankers held formation with the reserve squadrons.

Boxey saw the formation on his scanner and was amazed at the idea of almost two hundred fighters and support craft standing ready to combat the approaching Cylon force.

"Core command to all squadrons," called the senior flight controller on board the Galactica. "Stand by, three Cylon base stars have dropped from light speed and are deploying fighters. Cylon attack force is estimated to approach within five centons. Maintain formation and prepare to attack. We are now releasing command to the local squadron leaders and controllers."

"Double check your systems," Boomer then commanded. This was followed quickly by a chorus of "Fully operational" calls.

Several minutes later, a call came out from the senior flight controller in one of the Navy's warning and control shuttles. "Attention all squadrons, Cylon attack force is now approaching, standby to execute Plan One."

Boxey nervously waited as another minute passed. Then the Navy flight controller called out again. "Cylon attack force is now one minute or centon from our position."

Then the controller started counting down every five seconds. When he reached 30 seconds he called out again. "Thirty seconds. We count approximately 600 fighters approaching. Jamming just came up. Five fighters in each phalanx have activated jamming gear. The remaining ships have shut off their scanners."

The Cylons were also within scanner range of the Navy and Colonial formation. The attack leader noted the disposition of the Colonial and Navy forces. "First and second phalanxes are to attack the Colonials in the center," it ordered. "All other phalanxes are to attack the missile fighters on the perimeter."

_They're coming in smart_, Starbuck thought to himself from the front seat of his F-1 Lightning. _Only two baseships worth of fighters, they must be keeping the rest in reserve until we are all dog fighting, and they are trying to spoof our scanners. Well, ok then, jammers first._

"Execute Plan 1B," Captain Starbuck announced over the radio. At that, ninety missiles left the racks of the Navy fighters and headed towards the approaching Cylon force. Seconds later, they impacted among the Cylons and blotted all but one of the jamming raiders out of existence, the last one, being badly damaged, turned to limp back to its home baseship.

Then Starbuck called out again. "Execute Plan 1D." The Navy fighters then launched four missiles each towards the approaching Cylons.

The Cylons noted the missile launch. "All units, increase speed, activate jamming, and take evasive action," the Cylon attack commander ordered.

Within seconds the missiles impacted among the Cylon fighters. The jamming and evasive maneuvering made some of the missiles loose their target lock. Two hundred eighty Cylon fighters were struck. Two hundred ten were destroyed outright, the others were damaged, but they didn't turn to return to the base ships for repair. Instead they continued to close with the Colonial and Navy formations. All the Cylon fighters reactivated their scanners.

"Reserve units stand by, all other units, engage," came the call from the Navy flight controller. At the same time the Navy's electronic warfare squadron began jamming the Cylons scanners in both supralight and electromagnetic frequency bands.

"Let's go," Boomer signaled. "Hit your turbos."

Sixty thumbs pressed down on as many turbo buttons as the Colonial squadrons engaged the Cylons. Simultaneously, more than seventy left hands slammed as many throttles forward as the Navy fighter squadrons also sought their opponents.

The Navy's attack squadron also accelerated, but at a tangent, hoping to get some of the Cylons to follow them. Silver Spar and Reserve squadrons maintained their positions waiting for additional Cylon forces to appear or to relieve one of the others if they begin to run out of fuel.

_Here we go,_ Boxey thought as he mashed down his turbo button. Then, just as quickly he moved his thumb over to fire his lasers. He soon found himself fighting for his life in a giant melee.

Laser beams crossed the skies over Mars as the two forces fired at each other. Fighters from both forces then began maneuvering for shots against each other. Within seconds both formations completely lost any cohesion they might have had at the beginning of the battle. The Iron Fist squadron began to closely circle the hundred kilometer wide sphere of dog fighting fighters, picking off the occasional stray Cylon at the edge of the melee.

The Cylons attack leader noticed the bait and took it. "Phalanx 4, group 1, disengage and attack the lone missile fighter group," it ordered.

It took a minute, but half a phalanx of Cylons managed to disengage from the main dogfight and move towards an intercept.

"Fist Squadron, let's make an orbit," Fist One, the Iron Fist squadron leader called out. He then turned his craft back towards Mars and accelerated hard. "Home Plate, we're bring you some friends," he then called out.

"We'll be ready," came the reply from Lexington's CIC.

While the battle raged on the dark side of Mars, two squadrons streaked through the Martian sky towards the dayside of the planet.

Minutes later, only one squadron of ships came back around to the dark side of Mars, the Iron Fist Squadron. The Cylons had made the mistake of coming within missile range of the Lexington's and Galactica's escorts.

Meanwhile, the battle over the dark side of Mars continued to rage.


	14. Final Flight Chapter 14

Chapter 14 - September 23, 2004 - Morning

While the battle raged on the shadowed side of Mars, Admiral Stevens and his staff were in the Lexington's CIC analyzing the Cylon attack.

"Admiral, our scanners only show three baseships attacking us here," Captain Masterson reported while pointing to the display on the plotting pedestal. "The fourth one is out of range."

"They may be heading towards Earth," Commander Morgan suggested.

"Send a warning to the Washington group and to Moon Base," Stevens ordered.

Within a minute the warning was sent out over the supralight channel.

The battleship Washington, like most of the ships in the Navy was of a cylindrical shape. Her length was the same as the Lexington and her general appearance was the same, but she lacked the port and starboard launch bays. Instead she had large, armored turrets installed, two on the fore and one on the aft main decks. Similarly, on the lower surface of the hull there were two more armored laser turrets, one forward and one aft. Each turret had two barrels protruding from them. But instead of being the rifles of cannons they were the armored containers for the optics of large bore, high power lasers. Offensive and defensive missile launchers and defensive Gatling laser batteries studded the armored main hull and superstructure. The Navy's cruisers, destroyers, and frigates all had similar arrangements varying only in size.

Commodore Spencer sat in his bridge chair on board the Washington when Captain Evens, his executive officer approached him after receiving a message at the communication station. "Sir, we just received two messages, one from the Lexington warning that a Cylon baseship may be heading towards Earth and one from Moon base reporting that one of their patrols has spotted a lone baseship near Venus."

"Captain, signal to all ships, General Quarters," Spencer ordered

"Yes, Sir," the executive officer replied. Then he went back to the communication officer to alert the other ships in Task Force 1.3. Then the Washington's public address system began blaring out the alert.

"General Quarters, general quarters, all hands man your battle stations. Secure all pressure doors and bulkheads." The announcement repeated once then a Star Trek style claxon began to blare.

"Helm, set an intercept course for the baseship in bound from the Venus area, speed one half light speed," Stevens ordered.

"Aye, Aye," the helmsman replied.

"Sir," Captain Evans reported a moment later, "the ship and the task force are at General Quarters. All weapon systems are manned and operational and damage control parties are standing by on all ships."

"Very well," Spencer replied. "Secure the claxon."

It took only a few minutes for the Cylon baseship to come into sensor range; it was traveling towards Earth at near light speed.

"Long range sensor contact bearing dead ahead," the Washington's sensor technician announced.

"Reduce to battle speed, maintain intercept course, and form attack formation Cone," Spencer ordered.

"Signals, Inform all ships to decelerate and form formation cone," Evans ordered. "Weapons officer, activate the fire control data links and power up all weapon systems."

Within seconds the formation of ships changed to let the Washington take the lead. The four cruisers positioned themselves in a box formation to the Washington's rear quarters. The destroyers and frigates spaced themselves out as a final ring in the formation. The formation allowed a maximum of fire power to be deployed in the forward direction while the more heavily armed and armored ships took the lead.

"Signals, inform Moon Base Operations that some Cylon fighters will be heading their way," Spencer ordered.

"Aye, aye, Sir, data links are established," the weapons officer replied. "All weapons systems are on line." With the data links established all the computers controlling the defensive weapons in the task force were linked together. This allowed the most optimum defensive fire in case of fighter or missile attack. The weapons systems on one ship could be fired using the sensor and scanner data from a second ship in defense of a third ship.

On board Baseship _'Eight'_, IL Cylon Specter entered the command center. The Gold Cylon centurion noted Specter's entry and turned to report to it. "We have entered extreme sensor range of the third planet and are collecting data. Enemy ships are approaching. They are in an attack formation."

"Slow to combat speed and launch all fighters," Specter ordered while ascending to sit on his command pedestal.

"By your command," it replied. Then it turned to carry out its orders.

Then the Cylon operating the sensors and scanners reported. "Sensors confirm the presence of a human civilization on the third planet. Sensor data is being recorded. The enemy ships continue to close. The enemy force contains one large ship, and twelve smaller ships."

"Send a message to the other baseships and to the Imperious Leader informing them of our findings," Specter ordered.

"By your command," the Cylon operating the communications equipment replied.

The launching of the Cylon baseship's fighters was immediately noticed by the Washington's sensor operators. They reported this to Captain Evans who reported to Commodore Spencer. "Sir, the Cylon baseship has decreased speed and is launching their fighters," Evans reported.

"Maintain course and speed and stand by on anti-fighter defenses," Spencer ordered.

It only took a few minutes for the Cylons to launch their fighters. Their crews had stood to their craft as soon as the Navy ships were detected. Using all eight of their launch portals a mass launch was easily accomplished. "All fighters are launched and are moving to attack the enemy ships," the Gold Cylon reported to its commander.

"Very well, steer an evasive course around the approaching ships while maintaining movement towards the third planet," Specter ordered.

"By your command," the Gold Cylon replied.

The Cylon fighters quickly formed up into their phalanxes and moved to attack the Washington's task force. The gold Cylon attack leader noticed that no opposing fighters were being launched against them.

"All units, maintain normal scanner operations, activate jamming equipment and proceed with standard attack," it ordered.

The Cylons quickly approached the Navy task force. "Arm all weapons systems and activate jamming equipment," the gold Cylon attack leader ordered.

"By your command," its crew replied.

The Cylon fighters approached the Navy's defensive fire zone. "Sir, the Cylon fighters are approaching missile and gun range,' Evans told the Commodore. "They must have a short compliment. The scanners are picking up only two hundred fighters. All of the fighters just lit up their jammers. The baseship is changing course."

"Helm, maintain an intercept course," Spencer commanded.

"Aye, Aye," the helmsman replied.

"Weapons, activate electronic counter-measures and open fire with anti-fighter missiles at optimal range," Spencer then ordered.

The sensor technician called out again, "Optimal anti-fighter missile range!"

"Launch missiles with computer coordination," Spencer ordered.

"Set defensive fire control computers to condition 1, weapons free," Evans ordered.

"Missiles away from all ships," the weapons officer announced.

The Cylon attack leader noticed the missiles flying towards his force. "All units take evasive action," it ordered.

"By your command," its pilot replied while wrenching its craft into a high speed turn. The rest of the attack force followed suit. Then the first flight of missiles struck among the attacking fighters. Following the impact of the first missiles the Navy ships launched a second flight of missiles.

On baseship _'Eight'_ the gold Cylon reported again to Specter. "Enemy ships continue to approach," the Gold Cylon reported to Specter. "They are firing missiles at our fighters. We have lost forty fighters."

"Continue with the attack and recover any damaged fighters," Specter ordered.

The Cylons fighters recovered from the first missile strike and turned back to continue their approach to the Navy ships. Then, those which were targeted had to evade the second flight of missiles.

"Sir, the Cylons are pressing their attack," Captain Evans reported. "Their fighters are now entering defensive gunnery range."

"Weapons, set fire control to condition 2," Spencer ordered. The weapons officer made the adjustment on his board.

"Fire control is at condition 2," Evans reported. "All batteries are firing."

"We're getting some leakers," the sensor officer reported.

"Damage Control Parties stand by," Evans ordered.

Some of the Cylon fighters, having passed through the gauntlet of missile and laser fire, began to make strafing runs on the Navy ships. A moment passed then the sensor officer announced, "Ship to ship missile and gunnery range!"

This was the moment Spencer was waiting for. With a predatory grin he said, "Maintain an intercept course and change our orientation so that all laser batteries can bear. Then have all ships open fire." Within seconds the forward laser batteries on all the Navy ships began firing. When the maneuver was completed their rear batteries also began firing.

As baseship _'Eight'_ began rocking under the fusillade from the Navy ships, the gold Cylon reported to Specter. "Enemy ships are firing pulsars and they have destroyed 65 percent of our fighters. They continue to approach at high speed."

"Have half of the remaining fighters continue on to the third planet to destroy the humans there. All other fighters are to continue their attack on the smaller ships. Target our pulsars on the largest ship and open fire with all batteries."

The Washington started to rock under the barrage from the Cylon base ship. "Sir, some of the Cylon fighters have broken off and appear to be continuing on towards Earth. The rest are continuing to attack our smaller ships. All ships are reporting light to moderate damage from fighter attacks. The baseship has opening fire with their main guns."

"Captain, tell Moon Base how many fighters are heading their way and stand by to launch ship to ship missiles. Helm, change our orientation to bow-on," Spencer commanded.

"Aye, Aye," the helmsman replied.

"Launch ship to ship missiles," Spencer ordered while inserting his nuclear control key into his chair's control panel. The weapon's officer mimicked his actions at his weapons control station. They then met each others eyes and turned their keys. The weapon's officer then activated the control to launch a nuclear tipped missile at the approaching baseship.

"Missile away," the weapon's officer reported.

The Washington wasn't alone in launching missiles. The four cruisers in her task force each loosed a nuclear tipped missile at the approaching baseship.

"Missile launch detected," the Cylon scanner operator announced while the baseship rocked under the withering laser fire from the Navy ships.

"Fire defensive weapons," Specter ordered.

Of the five missiles that were launched, three were destroyed by the baseship's defensive batteries. Of the other two, the first struck the ship's weakened shields and exploded. After collapsing the shields, the rest of the blast resulted in a wave of hard radiation that disabled many of the electronic systems on the baseship. The second missile struck the baseship squarely on the junction between the upper and lower hulls, splitting the ship in half and igniting the ship's fuel supply. In less than a second the ship exploded.

After noting the destruction of the Cylon baseship the remaining fighters broke off their attack and moved to join the ones that were heading towards Earth. The sensor officer on the Washington detected this and reported it to Captain Evans who passed the information on the Commodore Spencer.

"The Cylon fighters have broken off and are heading towards Earth," Evans said.

"What is the count?" Spencer asked.

"Less than a hundred," Evans replied.

"The Moon wing can handle them," Spencer commented. "Set course for Mars, flank speed!"


	15. Final Flight Chapter 15

Chapter 15 - September 23, 2004 - Morning

Lieutenant Boxey marveled at the intensity of the battle he was in. He was constantly maneuvering his Viper out of some Cylon's line of fire. Laser beams winked while missiles blazed paths constantly across his field of vision. He listened to a constant wave of radio calls warning of Cylons on someone's tail, requests for help, fox calls from the Navy fighters, and other traffic.

_We're doing pretty good_, he thought as he thumbed his turbos for a second to get behind a fleeing Raider. _But, what about the third baseship_, he asked himself while pressing his firing switch and blasting the Raider into a million glowing embers. That was a question that was being debated elsewhere at that moment.

On the Galactica's bridge Commander Adama and Colonel Tigh were monitoring the battle. Overall, they were pleased with the results so far. Over the last ten minutes or so they had detailed fighters from the reserves to replace those were had received damage or had used up their fuel early. But, the joint human forces were making head way against the Cylons. With only mild to moderate losses they had reduced to Cylons first from six hundred to three hundred fifty and now were approaching two hundred seventy five.

Omega saw that a message was coming in from the Lexington and activated the reworked Fleet Comline. "Commander, Admiral Stevens is calling," he announced.

"Put him on," Adama requested. Omega brought the incoming visual signal online.

"Commander Adama, we have a problem," Stevens stated.

"Yes, Admiral," Adama replied. "The third baseship; we are holding on here so far, but if they launch their fighters our pilots would be overwhelmed."

"I think we should strike at their baseships before they launch those fighters," Stevens said.

"I agree," Adama replied. "I'll recall Silver Spar squadron from the battle area."

"Adama, I've already have my strike squadron on board rearming for the strike," Stevens stated. "I also have six fighters back for refueling and reloading. How many fighters do you have on board refueling?"

Tigh quickly checked the fighter status monitor and held up seven fingers.

"We have seven," Adama replied. "Do you think that twelve fighters is a sufficient escort for your strike squadron?"

"They have to be," Stevens said. "We don't have the time to waste recalling and servicing more escorts. The Cylons could launch their reserve fighters at any time."

"I'll give out the new orders right now," Adama stated.

"I'll send you the rendezvous coordinates," Stevens said while signing off.

Down in the Galactica's launch bays maintenance crews were finishing up the refueling of the seven Vipers. Their pilots were in their cockpits waiting for launch clearance. They all heard something that excited and frightened them at the same time when senior flight controller Rigel called down from the Bridge.

"Viper Leader, Blue Three, Blue Eight, Red Three, Gold Two, Green Five, and Green Eleven: new orders are being downloaded to your computrons now. You are to rendezvous with an Earth Navy strike force for a mission against the Cylon baseships."

A few of the pilots gave a whoop of pleasure after hearing the news.

"Control, data has been received," Apollo replied after monitoring the update to his navigation system. He then quickly read the strike data. "Pilots, this is Apollo. I'll be leading you on a hasty strike mission against the Cylon baseships. We will be assisting in the escort of the Navy strike fighters. Prepare for launch."

The ground crews raced to finish their work. The moment the status of the seven fighters showed ready on her monitor, Rigel called to the pilots. "Launch control transferred to Viper craft. You may launch when ready."

"Launch," Apollo ordered.

The seven pilots pressed their turbo buttons and raced down their launch tubes into space. After launching the Colonial fighters rendezvoused with the Navy strike force as is formed up.

"Navy Strike leader, this is Viper Leader, we are in formation and ready," Apollo called our on the radio frequency set aside for the strike team.

"Viper Leader, this is Eagle One," Starbuck replied with a smile. "We are flying escort together on this mission. It'll be like old times."

Apollo grinned at the news. "Let's make this one count," he said.

"Eagle One to all ships, let's go."

With that Starbuck ran his engines up to full power and led the way over the south pole of Mars towards the battle area. The strike force skirted the battle area at full acceleration. A few Cylon fighters tried to disengage and fire at the passing ships but were struck down by missiles from the escorting Navy fighters and from inside the still roiling dogfight. It only took a few more minutes to cross the distance from the battle area to where the baseships were waiting.

"We are coming within striking range of the baseships," Starbuck announced. "Eagle One to Fist One, weapons free."

"Copy, Eagle One," the commander of the Iron Fist squadron replied. "Fist One to all Fists, activate targeting systems and release all safeties."

The weapons officers in the A-1 Avengers activated their fire control scanners and inter-ship data links. As the Navy and Colonial strike force continued to close with their targets, the Cylon leadership noted their approach.

On board baseship _'Two'_ the gold Cylon reported to Lucifer and Baltar. "Two squadrons of human fighters have skirted the battle area and are approaching at high speed."

_We should have launched the second wave earlier_, Baltar thought to himself as he quietly left the command center.

"Fall back away from the approaching fighters and launch all our Raiders," Lucifer ordered. "Have two phalanxes engage the approaching human ships and have the others reinforce our attack on the human fleet.

"By your command," the Cylons in the command center replied.

"Eagle One, all weapons are hot and tracking," Fist One radioed. "Warning, Targets are launching fighters and are changing formation."

"Copy, Fist One," Starbuck replied. "The baseship that's launching fighters is falling back. Save a third of your weapons for the third baseship. You may fire on the first two when ready. Eagle One to all Lightnings, let's go earn our keep, weapons free." Starbuck then pushed his throttle to the stop and rocketed towards the approaching Cylon fighters firing missiles as he went. The other Lightnings followed suit.

"Viper Lead to all Vipers, hit your turbos and let's go help our brothers," Apollo ordered. Apollo and the other Vipers leapt to join in the growing fight.

The gold Cylon on baseship _'Five'_ reported to Sinister, "Enemy fighters are entering weapons range."

"Open fire with all weapons," Sinister ordered.

Both baseships _'Five'_ and _'Seventeen'_ opened fire on the approaching Navy craft. The pilots of the A-1 Avengers of Iron Fist squadron started taking evasive action as they approached their first two targets.

"Fist One to all Fists, the first two targets are designated for eight missiles each. Standby...Fire!"

The weapons officers in the Avengers activated their firing controls and watched as sixteen missiles streaked towards the two baseships.

Baseships _'Five's_ gold Cylon again reported. "Enemy forces have launched missiles."

"Increase defensive fire and power to electronic shields," Sinister ordered. The defensive actions did the Cylon baseships little good. The defensive fire took out a couple of the missiles but the others achieved their goal. Under the impact of multiple nuclear explosions the baseships themselves were blasted into oblivion. The explosions also took out many of the recently launched fighters that were trying to intercept the Navy's attack force.

Lucifer was dismayed at the loss of two baseships to such a small force of enemy fighters. "All available Raiders are to engage the approaching enemy fighters," it ordered. "Baltar, we should have had the second wave launched sooner. Baltar?" Lucifer looked around the command center but did not see him.

"Fist squadron reform," Fist One ordered while coming about towards the last baseship. The escorting Vipers and Lightnings were still tangled up with some of the recently launched fighters so they had to attack the last baseship unescorted. "First target approaching fighters," Fist One ordered as he saw some of the Cylon Raiders change course to intercept his force. Within seconds a wave of anti-fighter missiles was launched. As the Cylon fighters scattered or succumbed to the missile barrage, Fist Squadron broke through and achieved a firing position on the last baseship.

"Full retreat," Lucifer ordered when the missile armed fighters made their final approach. Then Lucifer watched as a final wave of missiles was launched. "Intensify defensive weapons fire," it ordered too late. Within seconds, while the human fighters took evasive action, the missiles closed with Lucifer's baseship and exploded.


	16. Final Flight Chapter 16

Chapter 16 - September 23, 2004 – Early afternoon

"Eagle One to Home Plate, scratch three baseships," Starbuck called out to the Lexington over the radio. Starbuck's announcement was also received on the Galactica. The news brought instant cheers from the crews manning the lower bridge stations.

"We still have an additional phalanx of Raiders or so from third base ship to deal with," Commander Adama said while checking the monitor showing the scanner signals from one of Lexington's warning and control shuttles.

"I am all for these new tactics, Commander," Colonel Tigh said. "But, we are starting to experience serious losses among our fighter forces. We should do something."

"What's the count," Adama asked.

"The average across all squadrons is thirty-four percent," Tigh replied.

With a grimace Adama said to Omega, "Get Admiral Stevens on the Comline."

"Yes, sir," Omega replied while working the controls to the communications console. A moment later, Stevens' image appeared on the monitor.

"Commander Adama, what can I do for you," Stevens asked.

"I am sure you know the good news," Adama said regarding the destroyed baseships. "But, now a hundred more enemy fighters will be joining the battle. We should do something."

With a smile Stevens suggested, "Shall we join the fight?"

Adama's and Tigh's faces both lit up in grins. "Let's go," Adama replied. "But, our fighters are taking serious losses; we should also commit our reserve fighters."

"I agree. We can commit our reserves now that the Cylons have committed theirs. The task force will go over Mars' north pole," Stevens said. "Maintain your position relative to the Lexington." A graphic then appeared on the monitor screen showing the task force in an ovaloid shape with the cruisers in the lead, the carriers in the center and the other escorts around the center and in the rear. "I'll redeploy our escorts."

_Here we go again_, Boxey thought when the Cylon reinforcements joined the battle. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a change occur on his scanner. A good portion of the remaining Cylon fighters just disengaged. _What's going on_, he thought while evading the fire from a Raider behind him. Then the announcement came from one of the warning and control shuttles.

"All units be advised, Task Force 1.1 has arrived and will provide supplementary weapons fire on enemy fighters. A stay out zone has been established." Boxey's computer beeped as its navigation data was updated. "Review your updated data packages when able."

"Blue Squadron," Captain Boomer called out. "We are to squeeze the Cylons between us and the Fleet."

"All right," called one of the other Blue squadron pilots.

"Let's finish this thing," another called.

With the Colonial and Navy fighters fighting in the main dogfight and defensive fire from the task force battling those Cylons that tried to attack them, the battle's intensity soon started to subside. It took another fifteen to twenty minutes, but finally the Cylon threat in the Solar System was ended.

As the last Cylon fighter was destroyed, warning messages were sent out stating that Task Force 1.3 had arrived.

_Wow, look at that_, Boxey thought as his scanner painted an image of the battered battleship Washington, he could see the damage to her hull from Cylon pulsars, and her escorts on his screen. _I would've loved to see that ship in action_. The Washington task force was short a light cruiser, a destroyer, and two frigates as they were too damaged to keep up with the rest of the task force after the battle over Venus. They had limped back to the moon base for repair.

"Viper Lead to all Vipers," Colonel Apollo radioed. "Report your fuel status to your controllers. Those with a fuel emergency or serious damage will have priority for landing. All others are to sweep the battle area for survivors or functional enemy units."

During the next hour Colonial and Navy fighter crews either headed towards the carriers for servicing or formed up to pursue any Cylons attempting to flee the area. At the same time rescue shuttles launched to recover those who were severely injured or were in crippled craft. While no active Cylon fighters were found, and those fighters that were being serviced re-launched, Captain Boomer and Ensign Castor found something else.

"Blue One to Core Control," Boomer radioed to the Galactica. "We have scanner contact with a Cylon cargo shuttle...It's just sitting there."

On the Galactica's bridge Adama and Tigh exchanged a questioning look. Then Adama said, "Have Boomer approach the shuttle with extreme caution."

"Yes, sir," Omega replied.

Boomer and Castor then slowly approached the shuttle, keeping their lasers targeted on it just in case. Then, just when they were about to perform a detailed scan of the shuttle, they received a call on their radios. "Colonial fighters," a well known voice said. "This is Count Baltar, I wish to surrender."

"Baltar! I can't believe it," Castor radioed to Boomer.

"Core Control, did you receive that last transmission?" Boomer asked.

Adama, now recovered from his sense of shock, told Omega to reply, "Affirmative, Blue One."

"Omega, tell Boomer to bring him in and have Alpha Bay cleared of all unnecessary personnel. I also want a strong reception committee prepared for him."

Then the Comline activated and Admiral Stevens appeared on the monitor.

"Yes, Admiral, what can I do for you?" Adama asked.

"We have monitored the transmissions regarding Baltar," Stevens said. "This is completely in your jurisdiction. But, if there is anything we can help you with, please let me know. However, I urge you to take the utmost caution in you dealings with him. You don't know what kind of treachery he is capable of."

"I appreciate your concern, Admiral," Adama replied. "Rest assured that we will deal with him as he deserves." With that Adama signaled Omega to cut the connection and turned to Tigh. "Colonel, would you like to oversee Baltar's reception?"

With a grin Tigh replied, "With pleasure, Commander." He then left to bridge and headed towards the Alpha landing bay.

Boomer and Castor followed as Baltar flew his shuttle towards the Galactica. Boomer took the opportunity to make a full scan of Baltar's shuttle. It showed that everything about the shuttle was normal except that it was carrying extra Tylium in the cargo bay. _That must be why it's flying so sluggishly. Maybe he was going to try to get away_, Boomer thought to himself. Dutifully, he reported this to Core Command. They came to the same conclusion he did.

A short while later, first Baltar, then his two escorts landed in the Alpha landing bay. Boomer and Castor quickly exited their ships and with their laser pistols drawn joined the Colonial Security force team gathered around Baltar's shuttle. There, the lead security officer was trying to coax Baltar to open his hatch. Baltar kept saying that he wanted to talk to Adama before leaving his ship. Then Tigh approached the shuttle.

"Baltar," Tigh yelled up to the cockpit. "Adama is on the Bridge and won't be coming down. If you have something to say then tell me."

Baltar got up from his pilot's chair and started pacing in the small control cabin of the shuttle. _Well, if that is the way it's going to be then so be it,_ he thought to himself. Then with a weary, yet nervous sigh he reached for a newly installed switch on the shuttle's control panel.

Stevens and his staff were watching one of the large monitors in the CIC. The monitor was showing a visual feed from one of the destroyers stationed two kilometers to the rear of the Galactica. The destroyer's camera was zoomed in on the Galactica's port landing bay.

A bright white light flashed briefly then the camera went dead.

"What happened to the visual?" Stevens asked loudly in his command voice.

Then the ships alarm sounded and an announcement came from the bridge. "All hands brace for impact. I repeat all hands brace for impact. Damage control crews report immediately."

A few seconds later the CIC crew started hearing and feeling a large clattering on the starboard side of the ship. The banging subsided within a few seconds. Then the CIC filled with noise as the whole crew bent to their stations to make sense of the situation.

"Report!" Stevens yelled.

Then the monitor that was showing the Galactica lit up again. This time it showed the Galactica from a different angle slowly rolling out of control. The Galactica's port landing bay was gone and there appeared to be fires all over the port side of the ship. Then Captain Masterson finished talking to the bridge by phone and walked over to Stevens.

"Admiral, it appears that Baltar set off a nuke in the Galactica's port landing bay and they have suffered crippling damage. Our damage is light to moderate and under control. No other ship is reporting any damage. But, cases of flash blindness are being reported throughout the taskforce. The Galactica is rolling and drifting away from her station. I ordered all ships to give them room to maneuver if they can stabilize her."

"Order all ships to stand by with rescue, medical, damage control, and engineering teams," Stevens commanded. "I want our rescue parties assembled on the flight deck immediately; and recall Colonel Apollo and Captain Starbuck!"

Masterson quickly went to send out the orders. Within minutes rescue shuttles were being launched by every ship in the task force.

The force of the explosion tossed everyone on the Galactica's bridge across the floor. The main lights also went out, to be replaced by the red emergency lights. At the same time most of the systems on the bridge went down and electrical fires started from the circuitry overloads. While the bridge crew raced to fight the fires and help the injured, Omega noticed that Commander Adama was lying unconscious near one of the support columns across the command deck from where he was standing before. He went over and checked to see if he was still alive. After assuring that he was still alive he looked over to Athena who was picking herself up off the deck.

"Athena," he said. "I'm assuming command, do what you can for your father."

With a gulp she replied, "Yes, sir." Then she went to her father to give him first aid.

Omega then quickly made the rounds of all the bridge stations getting their status reports.

Meanwhile, the rescue shuttles launched by the Navy ships in the task force were trying to enter the Galactica's starboard landing bay. Since power was down throughout the Galactica, the landing bay force field had failed. Though, it seemed that the gravity was still working.

The lead rescue shuttle's pilot reported that the ship's roll was not being controlled and that he was going to attempt a landing anyways. He used his on-board computer and his scanner to calculate where and at what angle the landing bay would be at in twenty seconds. He then aimed for that point and accelerated to the needed speed.

As the seconds rolled by, the Galactica continued to drift and roll and the shuttle closed the distance to the entrance to the landing bay. Then as the entrance loomed large in the cockpit windows of the shuttle, they landed and quickly rolled to a stop. While the shuttle was approaching the landing bay, the rescue crew on board had donned their pressure suits. Once the shuttle set down, they began disembarking. The other shuttles landed soon there after and disembarked their teams.

The damage control teams first noticed that bodies were lying everywhere, victims of the loss of atmosphere in the bay. Then they noticed that the Colonial Training Squadron was safe in their cockpits, though they were badly battered. Their Vipers had shifted on their launch rails so they could not launch after the explosion. They also found a few of the bay's crew alive inside the launch crew shelters.

Their first task of the damage control teams was to check the structural integrity of the bay, reactivate the force field, and re-establish the atmosphere. A hull breach was discovered opposite to where the cross-over between the landing bays connected. The cross-over itself had collapsed and was choked with debris. There was also severe impact damage to the port side of the bay but no penetrations. Crews set out to weld portable force field generators in place over the breach while another crew used debris to form a plug at the cross-over connection.

Another crew ran power lines from one of the shuttles to the main power couplings in the landing bay. With all the other systems bypassed, power was fed into the bay's landing port force field. The field generators shortly began to glow. Finally, air was released from the bay's storage tanks to replenish the atmosphere in the bay. Once the atmosphere was restored, the Training squadron and the few bay crews that had made it into a shelter were released. The pilots and the surviving bay crew immediately went to work with the rescue parties.

On the bridge, Omega learned that the forward hull section of the ship was isolated from the main hull by fires and decompressed sections and that all communications were cut off. Main power remained down. Thankfully, life support was still running on local battery power, but that wouldn't last. Also, thankfully, the Life Center was in the forward section's interior, as were most of the crew's quarters. He organized search parties to find any wounded and to take them to the Life Center. The Commander and the other injured from the Bridge were sent there immediately. He organized most of the rest of the people he could find into fire fighting and damage control crews. They were to fight the fires and seal off the hull breaches that were located in the port and after sections of the forward hull. They were to also regain contact with the Engineering section. In the Engineering section of the main hull, the chief engineer was copying Omega's actions. Though they had the additional task of trying to restart the main power reactor after the explosion had fried all of its control circuits.

Moments after the Galactica went off the air, Colonel Apollo received a recall message from the Lexington's control center. He was to land on the Lexington immediately. _What happened to the Galactica?_ He thought to himself as he sped through space towards the Lexington. Then he saw the rolling, drifting and burning Galactica. _Oh my God! Lords of Kobol protect them,_ he prayed as he lined up for a landing in the Lexington's port bay. Then another thought entered his head, _Baltar!_

As Apollo exited his Viper and was escorted to the Lexington's CIC, the boarding parties, assisted by the surviving uninjured bay crewmen, were working their way into both the forward and aft sections of the Galactica, all the while fighting fires and evacuating injured and civilians. There were few fires on the starboard side of the ship, mainly from circuit overloads. The injured and civilians were being transported to the Lexington for medical treatment.

Apollo arrived in the Lexington's CIC and saw Starbuck enter by the other door, still wearing his flight pressure suit.

Apollo and Starbuck both reported to Admiral Stevens at the same time.

"Apollo," Stevens began. "It appears that Baltar had one last treachery to commit." He waved a hand at the display pedestal. "Rescue parties are already onboard the Galactica. You are the most senior Colonial officer available. I want you and Starbuck to work together with my staff to ensure that everything that can be done to help your people is done."

"I appreciate that, Admiral," Apollo replied with a worried expression.

"Let's get to work," Starbuck suggested as he pulled Apollo gently by the arm to the communications area of the CIC.

They learned that the rescue crews had successfully met up with crews from both the forward and aft sections of the Galactica and were working to evacuate more injured and civilians from the ship and to re-establish communications with the Lexington. The fires on the port side were out of control and were threatening the main fuel supply bunkers and main power was still offline. Many of the port side hull sections had decompressed from impact damage.

Cassiopeia looked up from her work to see another group of injured brought into the Life Center. Right behind them was a runner from the Bridge with a message.

Cassiopeia quickly read the message then began giving orders to her staff. "All non-critically injured patients are to be evacuated via Beta Bay. Markers have been put out to show the safest path to the bay."

Then while the rest of her staff either worked on other patients or helped evacuate others, she continued to treat the gravely injured Adama. Her husband, another doctor, had joined her in the life Center with their teen aged children who were helping the medical staff.

It took several hours, but finally, most of the civilians and injured crew were removed to the Lexington and the other Navy ships. The seriously injured were admitted to the Lexington's sick bay, the other injured were transferred to the Navy's other ship's sick bays.

Then Captain Omega had a decision to make. The main power generators remained off line hampering the damage control and fire fighting efforts. The port side fires still raged out of control and were getting closer to the fuel bunkers. After talking with the chief engineer and the lead Navy damage control officer for several minutes, Omega finally made his decision. Runners were sent to tell the remaining crew to make their way to the Beta launch bay. They were abandoning ship before more lives were lost. Also in a last ditch effort to save the ship, once the remaining crew were evacuated, the engineer was to dump the ship's remaining fuel and to vent the whole ship's atmosphere.

September 24, 2004 – Late night

In the Lexington's sick bay, Doctor Cassiopeia and some of her staff along with the ship's Navy medical team finally stabilized those that could be saved from the Galactica's crew. The Lexington's sick bay and the sick bay's of the other Navy ships were filled to overflowing with injured from the Galactica. Many of the crew, including Adama, had suffered broken bones, concussions, and internal injuries from the explosion. Others had suffered burns and lung damage from the fires. Finally, those nearest the explosion were suffering from radiation exposure.

After making a final round through the bay the senior Navy physician approached Cassiopeia. "Doctor," he began. "Our facilities here are overloaded. Now that the most critically injured are stabilized, I would like your permission to shuttle them to the Moon Base. Our hospital there is much larger and better equipped."

Cassiopeia looked at her list of patients and quickly counted up who she thought could handle the trip. "How many shuttles do you have configured for medical transport?"

"We have six long range transport shuttles that can be fitted out for the transfer. Each can handle ten critically injured patients and medical teams."

_Forty patients then_, she thought to herself. "Alright, but my staff and I will accompany our patients on the flight."

"Agreed," the Navy doctor replied. "I'll make the arrangements."

As the doctor went to make the arrangements with Captain Starbuck, Cassiopeia walked over the Adama's bed and looked at his monitors. His heart and breathing were both labored and his blood pressure and oxygen content were low. His was recently operated on for a ruptured spleen and liver damage. He also had a broken left arm, flailed chest, and a cracked skull with accompanying concussion. _Their medical technology is not as advanced as ours. But, they are very competent physicians_, Cassiopeia thought.

"Commander," Cassiopeia said softly.

Adama slowly opened his eyes and looked up at her. His recognition was slow under the pain medications he was receiving.

"We are going to fly you to the Moon Base. The Navy has a much better hospital there."

After a moment Adama whispered, "The Gal..."

Cassiopeia looked away sorrowfully for a moment. Then turned back to him and replied. "We had to abandon ship."

At his pained look she went on, "We saved most of the crew. The fires were just too fierce."

Adama slowly blinked a couple of tears away then drifted back into sleep.

While the rescue operations were taking place the sweep of the space around the battle area was completed. The Colonial squadrons then joined with the Navy's and landed on the Lexington. The Galactica's Training squadron was then launched from the Lexington to patrol since they were the only rested squadron. Per the Admiral's and Apollo's orders, alcohol was issued to the surviving pilots in the fighter wing's ward room. There, with two beers each, the Colonial and Navy pilots came together along with other officers from the Galactica to drink both to their victory and to their grief.

Apollo, Athena, and Omega were in one corner of the ward room sitting around one of the dining tables. Omega was explaining to Apollo and Athena the damage to the Galactica.

"So what's left of her," Apollo asked.

"The explosion completely destroyed Alpha landing bay," Omega began. "There is major impact damage to the rest of the ship. The structural damage in the central spine of the ship was such that the ship almost broke into two. Beta landing bay is providing most of the remaining structural integrity of the ship. Circuitry overloads caused fires in most of the main power junctions throughout the ship and damaged the power reactors beyond our ability to repair quickly. Most of the pressurized portions of the port side of the ship caught fire. It was these fires the threatened to blow the main fuel supply. The Chief Engineer, after the evacuation, was able to dump the fuel and atmosphere which stopped the rest of the fires."

"Athena, what's the status of our crew," Apollo asked.

"Well, of the two thousand passengers and crew, two hundred were lost in Alpha bay and another hundred were injured or killed throughout the ship from the initial blast. Over a hundred and fifty were lost in Beta bay from the decompression. We lost another twenty fighting the fires. The warriors suffered thirty one casualties in the battle including Captain Jolly. The injured number another two hundred. Senior officer casualties include Colonel Tigh and Captain Boomer who were lost in the explosion and Commander Adama who was injured on the Bridge."

"Five hundred casualties then," Apollo said while slouching down and resting his head in his hands. "Baltar be damned," he cursed. Apollo didn't bother to ask about his father's medical status. He and Athena had already consulted with Cassiopeia earlier.

Just then Admiral Stevens approached the group. Before they could rise from their chairs Stevens motioned that they should remain seated.

"Colonel Apollo," Stevens said. "I was discussing the situation with my staff and we think that the Galactica can be salvaged, but, it will take a long time to make her operational again."

Apollo and the others look at each other with new hope.

"We are going to set up a repair station on the large asteroid, Ceres, where we can set her down and conceal her from observation from the Earth. One of my ships will tow her there starting in a few days."

"How long will the repair take," Apollo asked.

"My chief engineer said that it will take a year or two. We'll have to essentially rebuild her from her framework out. When the job is done she will have the best of Colonial and Navy technology installed. She'll be as good as new. Besides, I think that she will be needed again."

September 25, 2004 - Morning

The flight of the shuttle from Mars to the Moon took an hour and a half. The flight itself was uneventful and Cassiopeia was able to relax some between her short walks through the shuttle checking on her patients.

As she was sitting down next to Adama's cot, she saw that Adama had woken up again and was looking at her and was trying to say something. She shut off the sound to the heart monitor and leaned closer to hear.

"How..."

"How much longer until we set down?" she asked.

Adama closed his eyes and nodded slightly.

"We should land on Earth's moon in ten to fifteen centons," she answered.

"See..." he said weakly.

"What do you want to see, The Moon?"

Adama shook his head slowly.

"Oh, you want to see the Earth. Ok, I suppose a few extra centons wont matter. I'll tell the pilot."

Cassiopeia waved one of the Navy's medical technicians over and told him of the Commanders request. The med-tech informed the pilot. In a moment she and Adama could feel the pilot altering their course. The med-tech returned from the cockpit and told Cassiopeia that the pilot was going to make only one close pass and that he would make the Earth visible thorough the cargo bay's view ports.

Cassiopeia gently touched Adama on the shoulder and said, "Look out the port."

Within moments the Earth came within view. She heard a slow rustling under Adama's bed covers and she gently reached under the covers to hold his hand as they watched the Earth go by. Then the gentle grip of Adama's hand relaxed and she heard him sigh. She quickly looked at his monitors and saw that his heart had stopped. While the shuttles medical team came running over she saw the faint smile on his face.

"Let him go," she said to them. "His life wish has been fulfilled. He's home."

Then as tears welled up in her eyes she looked out through the view port again as the Earth passed out of view.


	17. Final Flight Chapter 17

Chapter 17 - November 25, 2004 – Thanksgiving Afternoon

Starbuck's study in his Moon Base quarters was comfortable and well appointed. In addition to a desk with a computer terminal, there was a small sofa and a recliner. One wall was covered with bookcases. Set into another wall was a wet bar. Starbuck sat in his recliner nursing a drink in one hand and holding a cigar. His guest sat across the room on a small sofa. He was watching Apollo's reaction to having his first taste of Glenfiddich whisky. Apollo took a cautious sip and felt the color rise on his cheeks and his eyes water slightly.

"Very potent," Apollo finally said after recovering his composure. "It has an interesting flavor."

"I'm glad you like it old buddy," Starbuck replied. "I really like these cigars too. They're not the same as the fumarellos from home, but I really enjoy them. Though my wife and the flight surgeon ganged up on me about them and I'm only allowed to smoke one on special occasions. These Americans are real health conscious people."

Then while Starbuck took another drag on his cigar Apollo took a second sip of his whisky, this time it didn't burn his throat and actually tasted better, and thought back on the last few weeks. His biggest shock was learning of his father's death. He never expected his father to live forever. Yet, he didn't expect that he would die of injuries from Baltar setting off a nuclear bomb in the Galactica's landing bay. Then again, one death can not be compared to the many that have died from Baltar's treachery, both here and in the Colonies. _Father, I wish you could be here_, he thought.

Apollo took another sip and thought about how a few days after the explosion and the evacuation of the Galactica, crews from both the Navy ships and the Colonial civilian ships went aboard to recover the bodies of the fallen and as many personal effects of the crew that could safely be retrieved. Then Admiral Stevens met with the Council to discuss funeral arrangements and disposition of the Galactica's crew since they had lost their home. After the meeting, the Galactica's survivors were spread out amongst the Navy's ships in Task Force 1.1. Then they embarked the bodies of the fallen and representatives from all the ships in the Fleet, including the surviving members of the Council. Once they were onboard, the Navy task force made their way to back the Moon. Two days after arriving there, a state funeral was held for all the Colonial dead. The day after that another was held for the Navy's dead.

After the funerals, the council disbanded the Colonial military as an active force since the Galactica had been abandoned. Admiral Stevens reiterated his promise to the Council to protect the Earth and her peoples, including the Colonials, from the Cylons and that he would salvage the Galactica in the near future. The Council and the Navy did convert the Galactica's fighter squadrons into a reserve force in case the Cylons were to return. When the Galactica's crew was settled on the Earth, Viper simulators were to be delivered with them. All the remaining Vipers were stored in the Moon base.

Apollo ended his reverie when Starbuck's wife, Theresa, entered the room.

"Everybody is here, Honey," she said after wrinkling her nose at the smell of the cigar. "It's time to eat. Come to the table."

"Let's go bud," Starbuck said while rising from his chair. He put out his cigar in his ashtray and left it there to finish after dinner. He then tossed off the rest of his drink and followed his wife.

Apollo followed Starbuck and Theresa into their dining room where the table was already set but no food was yet brought in. Already seated were Starbuck's children: his son the Lightning pilot in the Moon wing who was now a veteran with two Cylon kills, his two teen aged daughters, and his youngest son. Apollo joined his wife, Sheba, his adopted son Boxey also now a veteran with three kills, and his children with Sheba who had been in the former training squadron. Athena and Greenbean with their daughter were also there, as were Cassiopeia and her husband Doctor Micaelis with their son and daughter.

Starbuck took his seat at the head of the table, picked up a spoon, and tapped it gently against a water glass to get everyone's attention since various conversations were taking place.

"Welcome everyone. I want to thank you for joining my family in this celebration. After growing up as an orphan, the only family I ever really had was the children of Adama, and I appreciate your being here."

Starbuck looked at his wife and children. "But, since coming to Earth I have gained a new family and a new life. With them I have never been happier." At that his wife beamed a smile at him.

"On this feast of Thanksgiving we are to give thanks to God for all the blessings that he has given us. Centuries ago on Earth, the ancestors of some of those present here on the Moon went to colonize a new land to escape political and religious persecution. After a difficult sea voyage they arrived in their new land too late in the season to grow food. That winter many died. The survivors recovered from their losses and had much more success the next year. After their harvest they celebrated and gave thanks to God for their lives and for the food that he helped them grow. This tradition has remained in the American culture ever since." Starbuck paused briefly.

"So, now I want us to pray together and give thanks for what God has done for us recently. Please bow your heads. Heavenly Father, please accept our thanks for the blessings that you give us; our food, our health, and our friends and family. We especially want to thank you for the assistance you gave us in our recent ordeals. Please continue to guide us and protect us as we strive to live as you want us to. Amen."

There were quick looks around the table from those who knew Starbuck before he was sent to Earth. They could not believe that Starbuck had become so religious.

Starbuck's wife and daughter then rose from the table and started to bring in the food. The first things were two turkeys. These weren't the overdeveloped, overly inbred birds normally available on Earth. They were the smaller, domesticated cousins of wild turkeys. After that were the typical side dishes of an American Thanksgiving feast. Once the food was served, the hosts and guests all ate their fill and later enjoyed the afterglow of sated appetites.

Later, the party moved to the main room to talk while Starbuck's younger children cleaned up. Apollo took the opportunity to ask Starbuck the question that was on everyone's mind.

"You have made some big changes in your life. When did your religious awakening occur?"

"Well, you know, Apollo, several things in the past had a pretty big impact on me. We confronted Count Iblis. Then we were contacted several times by the Ship of Lights, including when I was taken to Earth. Then on Earth I became involved with the Americans you see around you and these particular people, unlike most Americans, are _very_ serious about their religion, yet they aren't irrational about their faith like so many are on Earth and in the Fleet."

"I guess all that rubbed off on me," Starbuck concluded with a sheepish grin.

Several hours later, Apollo and Sheba were lying down to sleep in their temporary quarters. The Navy and the Council had agreed to move up the schedule for the settlement of the Colonials on Earth. The former crew of the Galactica, since they had served so well and suffered so much, was being settled first. They were still talking about the changes they have seen in Starbuck.

"I saw a little of the old Starbuck when he and I had a drink in his study before dinner," Apollo said.

"Even so, he has changed so much since he left us," Sheba replied.

"Like Athena mentioned to me a while back, Starbuck has grown up."

They rolled towards each other and kissed briefly.

"Well, just have to get used to it."

"I guess so. Good night, my love."

"Good night."

****

Starbuck and his wife were also lying in their bed. They had just gone to sleep. Starbuck's dreams were interrupted again just as they were on many occasions during the last twenty five years. He again heard the voice of John. Though he now knew that he really was an angel, one of God's servants. The angels had only appeared as a ship of lights so that they would more easily be accepted to the technically advanced Colonials.

"Starbuck, this may be the last time you will hear my voice. We are sorry for your losses and for the losses amongst the Colonials. Yet, you have done well and we are proud of you and what you have accomplished. Your work is done. Thank you."

Then Starbuck drifted of into his dreams, glad that he had done well in the task he was given so long ago. He was finally free from the promise he had made to protect the Earth from the Cylons. Though he would continue to serve in the Earth Defense Navy, he now knew that the Cylons would never be a serious threat to the Earth for the foreseeable future.

Not far from the Moon base, out on the surface, laid a field of rectangular stones on the side of a gently sloping hill. At the top of the hill stood a lone statue of an elderly man in full Colonial military dress; a sentinel forever watching over his comrades. The statue, because of the dynamics of the moon's orbit around the Earth, would also forever watch the Earth which could be seen just above the horizon. At the foot of the statue was an inscription. In the Colonial script it simply read, "Adama."

The End


End file.
